Bella's Fight
by Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolves
Summary: MY BD: The honeymoon was cut short but why? And what happens between Bella, Edward and jacob to make Jacob crack it so much? What if Bella's power had a probablem with it, in a time where she desprity needs it? I'm bad at summarys. Read and REVIEW!
1. Jake's Tale

**JPOV**

As I ran deeper into to the forest the filthy bloodsucker's words echoed in my head. His voice was mocking and full of smugness.

When I finial stopped to see where I was it was pitch black but it felt as if I had only been running for a few minutes.

Then I could smell something, not like a bloodsucker but a sweet scent that filled my nostrils. Then I herd the footsteps that were coming closer to where I stood. I waited after 5 minutes a girl walked out from behind a tree. She was the same colour as me only a little bit lighter; her eyes were a soft brown and her shinny black hair fell down to her belly button. She got a huge fright when she saw me. She tried to scream but was too petrified by the fear that engulfed her to make any noise come from her mouth.

I ran behind the nearest tree and changed back into a human.

Her eyes darted around the area looking for the wolf that had frightened her a few seconds ago when I came out from behind the tree.

She lost some of the frightened expression in her face but still had some it showing.

"Did you see where that big wolf went to?" She asked in a tinny whisper, still not fully come over by the shock of seeing me for the first time.

"What big wolf?"

"A Second ago there was a big wolf standing right where you are standing now, then it ran behind the tree. Didn't you see it?"

"No"

"It went the way that you just came."

"Maybe you were just imagining it."

She shook her head then ran up to me wrapping her thin arms around my waist. She was obviously still scared that the 'Big Wolf' would come back.

"Why are you so hot? It's freezing out here and you're only wearing pants."

"I've been running for a while" It was the truth at least.

"Hang on where are you from? You don't have anything and were in the middle of the forest on the reserve and there isn't any road for hours?"

"I'm from Lu Plush, and I told you I have been running for a while. I actually didn't know where I was to tell you the truth. What reserve are we on?"

"You're from La Plush? That would explain your skin is darker than mine. We're in the forest on the Makah reserve. How is Sam?"

"How do you know Sam?"

"Emily is my sister. They were both up here a few weeks ago."

So that is where Sam went and wouldn't tell us where he was going

"Sam is good; I'm good friends with them both. What's you name?"

"My name is Emma. That's good to hear. Would you like to come to the village with me? You must be very tired and hunger."

"My name is Jacob Emma but I like Jake better. I'll come to the village."

We started walking the way the Emma had come and she told me all about herself and Makah. She asked me a few more questions about Leah and Emily and how

Sue was going.

Before we knew it we had reached the village.

I stayed there for 3 weeks, with Emma's family who were more than happy to let me stay with them.

But once the 11th of August came I Said that I had better get back to help Billy and that he would be wondering where I had gotten too. Emma's dad told me to say hi to Billy for him as he knew Billy.

"Will you promise to come back soon?"

"Ok I'll come back in a few weeks"

"Fine, but don't wait too long I have liked having your compony around. Can I walk you to the edge of the forest?"

"I should be fine you stay here and keep a look out for the 'Big Wolf'" I tried to hide the laughter in my voice knowing it would hurt her. I had finally gotten her to believe that she had imagined me being a wolf the other week and didn't want her to feel even worse for thinking that she was being picked on.

"Ok see you in a few weeks. Don't forget."

"I Won't"

I walked out the door of her house and ran into the forest. I changed as soon as I was sure that Emma couldn't see me from the window of her house.

I kept on running until I got back to Lu Plush.

I walked in the door and I herd Billy and Charlie screaming at the TV, a game must be on.

"Jake is that you?" called Billy through the house.

"Yeh" I wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

"Sam wanted me to tell you to talk to him when you got back. He said just to contact him the normal way and not to worry about the others."

"Ok I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Jake, Bella wanted me to ask you if you were coming tomorrow." This time it was Charlie who spoke.

"Where is she?"

"She is at my place with Alice, there going through a few last things for the wedding."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Before either Billy or Charlie could say one more word I was out of the house and starting the Rabbit.


	2. Day Before The Wedding part 1

**BPOV**

"Bella I'm going to Billy's and go fishing with him then watch the game with him."

"Ok, if you see Jake can you ask him if he is coming tomorrow or not? Alice wants to know the people that are coming and aren't coming."

"Sure, just remember that Renée is going to getting off the plane at around 1pm then is coming straight here"

"Got it"

"What time did Alice say that she would be here?"

"About 11:30, she wants to go over something's with me about tomorrow."

"OK I'm going now"

"See you later"

After that I herd the front door shut and the car reverse out of the driveway.

I walked out of my room into the bathroom glancing at the clock on my way. It was 7:30. I went and brushed my teeth, when I went back into my room Alice was sitting on my bed.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Alice."

"Do you know the numbers of who is coming tomorrow?"

"I haven't heard back from Jake, so I don't know about him and Billy hasn't been in contact with him for 3 weeks. It's Only Renée, both Grandma and Grandpa on her side, Charlie's mum, 5 cousins, Jess, Angela, Ben, Mike, Lauren and Eric. The Pack excluding Jake so far, Emily, Sue and Billy. Mr. and Mrs. Newton. I don't know about Tanra and her family through." I said all this as I counted off the people on my fingers.

"All of Tanra's family could make it I saw it as soon as they all said they could go."

"That can't have been it though; you would have seen everyone that said that they could go when they decided"

Alice had and evil grin on her face. Before I could do anything I was picked up and headed to her porsche.

"Alice where are we going?" I asked her as she reappeared in the driver's seat.

"We have to get a few things for the Wedding and I can't, well I could get it without you but then there wouldn't be any fun to it."

"You didn't answer my question though."

"You'll see where were going soon enough. I've left Charlie a note telling him where we are going as we will be late and Renée is going to meet us there."

I knew the look on my face was a where-the-hell-are-we-going look. Alice saw this but pretended not to notice it as she drove alone the road that was heading out of Forks.

In an half and hour we were in Seattle but we didn't stop just kept on driving right through, Alice was driving faster than her normal speed. This had me wondering hard about where she was taking me.

Half an hour after we left Seattle Alice finally turned the radio down and looked over at me.

"You might want to get some rest, I know that you didn't sleep very much last night and it will make the trip go faster for you."

"How did you kno-, right ok I forgot that you probable saw it. Ok I'll try to get some sleep." I Yawned and closed my eyes.


	3. Day Before the Wedding part 2

BPOV

I woke to cold hand shaking me; I could hear a voice in the distance it got louder and louder. I opened my eyes. We were parked underground, surrounded by a lot of cars.

"Alice where are we?"

"Just wait and see your Esme called when you were sleeping to tell me that Renée won't meet us because she wants to take Renée and get to know her better."

"Ok, but why can't you tell me where we are?"

"If you get out of the car and follow me you'll see for yourself."

We both got out of the car. Alice walked around to the passenger side of the car and kept walking. I followed her through two sliding doors and into a huge plaza.

"Alice where are we?"

"We are in La's most expensive Shopping centre Rodeo Drive, I have called and Bijan and told them that we were coming." Alice had a huge smile on her face.

Great we were shopping and there was no way that I could afford anything from here.

"Common Bella we have to buy you some new cloths to take on your Honeymoon and when you have changed."

"Fine but were not getting much." I had to give up there was no way I was to get out of this, I mean this was Alice I was with.

Her eyes lit up at the sound that I was giving up so soon.

"Where to first Alice? You probably know where the better shops are."

(Few hours later)

After a few hours shopping we got a few outfits, shoes, undies and bras, Alice got some new clothing too.

We left at 4 and got back to Forks just after 10.

"Alice what did you write on the note by the way? Just so as I can have my story straight"

"I told Charlie that we were going to Seattle to have a girl's day. We were going to pick Renée up from the airport. Charlie still isn't home but. I'll stay here just till he is around the corner ok?"

"Yeh that's fine by m-" I said this just as we pulled up in front of Charlie's house Alice's face had gone blank.

"You just disappeared, EWWWW what is that smell? Mongrel!" Alice face was full of discuss.

We walked through the front door, the house was dark. He came out of the shadows in the kitchen.

"Bella, could I talk to you without the bloodsucker?" Jake said with so much discuss in his voice that it filled the hallway.

I glanced at Alice to see what she thought. She nodded her head.

"Bella I'll be back once the mutt leaves." With that she was know where to be seen.

"Jake where have you been? I haven't heard anything from you for weeks!" I stood where I was in my voice but so was relief and happiness.

"I've been in another reserve called Makah, the one that Emily is from." His voice was soft.

"Why didn't you call or send any message? Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

"What would I have said? Bells I haven't been in contact with anyone apart from the people from Makah. No, I won't be coming tomorrow. I can't see you sell your soul to that Bloodsucker. I would rather attend your funeral then go." His voice changed from soft to hard and bitter.

"Jake, do you want me to be happy?" my voice was sad, my eyes were welling up with tears.

"I want you to be happy I just can't work out why you want to be happy with the leach rather than me. You don't have to change to be with me." His voice seemed to fill with more bitterness if that was possible.

"Jake I chose Edward. You wouldn't understand what we share. It's more then what we share." I felt a tear run down my face as I said this.

"Will you at least try to see if you feel anything with me? You still have time to choose me over 'it'."

"Jake you kn-" before I could finish I felt him push himself onto me and start kissing me. His tong trying to push its way into my mouth. I tried to push him away from me, but he took it the wrong way just like last time and started kissing me even harder. I stopped trying to struggle and waited for him to stop. Once he finally did pull away from me I was furious with him.

"Did that change your mind?" He asked

"What the hell do you think? Jake your suck a dick!! I never want to see you again get out!!" more tears were running down my face now.

"Bells just think of what we could have. Much more then what you and the Bloodsucker could ever have."

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WANT EDWARD NOT YOU!! SO GET OUT!! AND YOU ARE NOW UNINVITED FROM THE WEDDING TOO, SO YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT YOU DON'T DECIDE AT THE LAST MINUTE TO SHOW UP OR YOU ARE DEAD MEAT MUNGERAL" I yelled this at him with so much anger in my voice that he took a few steps backwards.

"Bella I don't think that you are thinking straig-"

"JACOB BLACK I SAID GET OUT NOW!!"

I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the meat tenderiser and ran a Jacob with it. But before I could hit him with it someone from behind me grabbed it. I turned to see Edward standing there.


	4. Night Before the Wedding

BPOV

Edward was standing behind me with the meat tenderiser in one hand; with the other he grabbed my waist. I let the meat tenderise go and with bother hands wrapped them around Edwards waist and put my head to his cold hard chest.

"What the hell did you do to her Mungeral!" spat Edward his voice so full of anger and rage I could feel him shaking.

"I just wanted to see if she would change her mind that's all" with a huge grin from ear to ear.

"Bella did you want him to do that to you?" Edward's voice was soft as he spoke to me.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him more tightly.

"Mungeral do you remember what I said I would do to you if you ever, EVER kissed Bella again when she said that you could?" His Voice had gone back to the anger and rage as if it had never changed.

"Bella, if you go outside you will find that Alice is waiting for you, ok?" His voice went back to being soft filled with kindness.

I nodded let go of him and started for the door. But before I had taken a step away from him he grabbed me and kissed me. Everything that I had felt left me and I kissed him back, but all too soon for my liking did he pulled away from me. I headed outside and as soon as I had shut the door Alice was by my side at once.

EPOV

Bella left and went to go see Alice and I turned my Attention back to the Filthy Mungeral who was standing in front of the fridge. He still has the huge grin on his face as if he had 

just won a lavish prize. I'm trying to woke ok just where and how to attack him. He knew what would happen if he ever kissed my Bella without her permission again. This Mutt was dead meat in my eyes, a foul smell under my nose and a demon that had caused my Bella so much pain.

"Where do you want to do this bloodsucker?" the smile still didn't fade of his repulsing face.

In here, no there would be blood and Charlie would get suspicious and Alice wanted Bella to stay so she had to call Charlie and get the last of her things. The forest that would be perfect for me to hurt him the way that he had hurt Bella.

"The forest. And no Wolf form either. You are going to pay in human form for what you did to my Bella."

We walked to the backdoor and went into the forest. As soon as we weren't visible I attacked him. I pinned him up to the closest tree and started to punch him.

"Filthy." Punch "Mungeral." Punch "You." Punch "Will." Punch "Pay." Punch "For." Punch "What." Punch "You." Punch "Did." Punch "To." Punch "Bella." Punch. Every word that I spat at him I punched him in the jaw. He just stood there and took it not bothering to do anything about me punching him.

I turned away from him. I listened to his thoughts.

"I know that you will be listening to what I'm thinking and you know what. I don't care. Once you turn her into one of you the war will start and I will get to kill you properly and no matter what Bella dose will stop me. So cya in battle."

I heard him walk off. I started to run back home to see Bella and hold her tight, to comfit her through what the Mutt had done to her. To tell her that everything would be ok and after tomorrow he would never try it again. I kept on running until I was in my room I 

had passed Renée and Bella who were outside saying good-bye to each other. I decided to meet Bella upstairs so I didn't stop to see her.

"Alice" I said so quietly.

"Edward I know don't tell Bella." Alice thought this as I heard Bella call Alice once she had come back inside.

BPOV

"What did that Mungeral want?" Her voice was bitter and angry but not as bad as Edward's .She asked before I could open my mouth to speak.

"The Mungeral wanted to change my mind about marring Edward tomorrow, I said that I loved Edward more then what I love Jake and he got annoyed at me and told me to see if he could change my mind. I was in the middle of telling him no when he kissed me. I tried to hit him but he took it the wrong way ahhh. I hate that Mungeral so much!" my voice was quiet and sounded if I was about to start crying.

"Edward is going to go take care of him now; he just took the Mutt into the forest behind your house."

"Let's go back inside and call Charlie and tell him that you'll be staying at our house. Renée will come back here later and take your room. Charlie will be ok with it; he is still at Billy's." Her voice was starting to lose some of the bitterness.

We walked back inside; I hurriedly called Billy and got him to put Charlie on.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to stay at the Cullen's tonight ok. It'll be easier to get ready for tomorrow." I knew that he would hear that my voice was too quiet and that i was about to cry but he didn't ask any further questions.

"Ok honey, I'll see you tomorrow honey. Have a good night and get plenty of rest for tomorrow you don't want to be tired. Tell Renée that I'll still be a little while"

"Ok, love you dad, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Charlie hung up and so did I. I turned to see Alice with my bag bulging with things. A huge smile spread out across her face.

"Your last few things are in the Volvo as well. You have nothing left here I swept the place of everything that was yours."

I gave her a smile of thanks. Packing had been hell, I seemed to have lost a ton of things while packing that I could find. I hadn't fully moved in with the Cullen's yet and Alice had just finished the tedious job for me.

"Thanks Alice.

"No Problem, you could be married and not have all of your possessions in your new home know could you?"

I gave her another smile of gratitude. And headed to the front door to go to Edward's car.

By the time I shut the door Alice was already putting the bulging bag into the backseat of the car. I had decided on not locking the door that way Renée would be able to get in when she got here.

The drive to the Cullen's house or my new home soon as quicker than normal once again Alice was driver faster than her normal speed.

When we reached the Cullen's Renée ran out to see me.

"My little Isabella!" Taking me into a huge hug I would have once called tight before I met Edward and that Mungeral.

"Mum, settle down. How have you been?" I hugged her back.

"How have I been? What about you! You're the one getting married tomorrow!" She helped me with my bags from out of the car.

"I'm fine, just tired from shopping and looking forward tomorrow." I yawned as I said this.

"Well Esme said that she would drive me to Charlie's house so I'll see you tomorrow ok. Don't be up to late though, you don't want to be too tried in the morning." We had just reached Edward's room and place the things into the corner that had the rest of my things.

"How has it been going for you guys?"

"Yeh it's been ok, not much has been happening. I'm now into scrapbooking, that's kind of why I gave you a scrapbook for you birthday and suggested the camera."

She filled me in all about how she loved to scrapbook and every other little detail that i was so glad that Esme came outside to ask Renée if she was ready to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning ok? Don't stay up to late I want you to look your best on your big day!"

"Have a good sleep mum and I have left Charlie's door unlocked for you so that you should get in and he'll be back later ok?"

"Ok, just remember to sleep."

Then she got into the car and I watched as the car drove down the driveway then went back inside.

"Alice?" I called out

At once she was in front of me the same hug grin was on her face as when we were at Charlie. She looked very happy about something, but at the same time as if she was keeping a hug secret that she wanted to tell everyone badly about.

"Do you know where Edward is Alice?"

"No, he is with the Mutt so I can't see him." Her face fell as if she wanted me to ask her a different question then the one that I had asked her. At the same time my face fell at this news, I badly wanted Edward back with me.

"Ok thanks. I'm going to go to bed." And I walked slowly to the stairs to get to Edward's room.

"Oh Yeh, Alice?" I turned back to her smiling again. I knew that she knew what i was going to ask her but I decided to ask her anyway.

"Will everything go well tomorrow?" Yawning again as I asked her.

"Yes Bella everything is going to go fine just go to bed ok?"

I turned back as headed up the stairs again. It seemed to take me longer to get to Edward's room then Normal; whole body feels like lead. If I could I would lie down right here and now and sleep on the floor but I knew I could do that.

I finial got to Edward's room and opened the door.

"Edward!" I cried.

There on the bed was Edward. As soon as I said his name he had picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started to kiss him back. All too soon he pulled away.

"My Bella, are you ok? I kept my promise. I broke the Mungeral's jaw like I said I would if he was to ever kiss you again when you didn't want him to." And kissed me again and placed me under the bed covers.

"I love you so much Edward."

"I know you do Bella. Try to go to sleep you seem really tired, and we have a big day tomorrow as well." Edward started to hum my lullaby and within a minute i was sound asleep.


	5. Dam It

BPOV

BPOV

I was dreaming a beautiful dream. Edward and I were standing outside on the Cullen's lawn, under a love heart shaped archway that had red and white roses in twinning themselves up and around the arch. I swear it looked like something you would see on Valentines Day. Father William's was standing just behind Edward and I.

I was wearing my Ann of Green Gable's dress, my hair was in a lose bunn with some stands out and curled.

Edward was in a white suit custom made by Georgio Armarni.

Father started the ceremony and I looked up into Edward's Golden eyes. I took me a lot of will power to look away. Just past his head were big clouds that were blocking the sun thank god, we didn't need all of the guest that were oblivious to the Cullen's secret freaking out because they were all sparkling. I looked back into Edward's eyes once more, I was so dazzled by them that I wasn't paying attention to Father that I was only brought back when Edward said the two words that would keep us together for eternity.

"I do"

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lorfely wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in heath, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride."

Just as Edward and I lent in to kiss someone yelled.

"BELLA!!"

Damn they woke me up!

I opened my eyes to see Alice running into Edward's room in a canny yellow dressing gown, which stopped at her knees, and matching slippers, her hair was half up half straightened. She held a bag, which I new held my Ann of Green Gable's wedding dress.

"BELLA!!" Alice yelled for the 2nd time.

"What are you still doing in bed?" she put the dress into the other side of the bed that

I wasn't lying on then ran out of the room, only to return a second later with a baby blue dressing gown and matching slippers.

"Bella, get out of bed it's 2 hours till the wedding and your still in bed!"

She came over and pulled me out of the bed then headed to the door but stopped.

"Don't put on the dress just dressing gown and then come to my room."

And she ran back out of the room. I noticed that the dressing gown still had its price tag on, bloody Alice she went out and got me things I didn't need again.

"Bella hurry up!" I quickly pulled of the silk pj's that Renée had given to me and pulled on the dressing gown, like Alice's it stopped at my knees.

When I reached Alice's room she was sitting in a canny yellow chair that matched her dressing gown.

"Bella go sit in the blue chair, Olivia and Audrey will do your hair and make up."

I walked over and sat down.

"Hi my name is Olivia I'll be doing you hair is there a style that you would like done?"

Olivia had Blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes.

"No."

"OHH Bella I know the perfect style for you! I can just see you with it!"

"Ok Alice go ahead"

I knew that Alice would have seen what I had my hair as so I didn't bother to argue with her.

"Olivia could you please come over here I want it to be a surprise for Bella."

Olivia walked over and Alice whispered something into her ear.

Audrey then came up to me and started doing my make up.

Audrey had dark brown hair and brown eyes as well. Her hair was long and also pulled into a ponytail.

By 9 my hair was done, it looked just like how my hair was in my dream the lose bunn with some out and curled.

I hurried out to go get my dress on.

I had only unzipped the bag when a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

"Bella you're going to need some help." Alice said walking over to me.

She was all ready in her Maid of honor dress; it was the same as the bridesmaids. It was a Blood red V neck dress with lace from the shoulders down to just under her boobs. It made her perfect figure stand out even more. The dress stopped to shoe just the tips of her toes. Her hair was down with a piece from each side pulled back and clipped.

It took us a few minutes to get my dress on my, Alice was being extra careful so she didn't destroy it.

"Bella you look so beautiful!" she squealed once the dress was one and took a few steps back.

"Common you have to have a look in the mirror."

She dragged me out of Edward's room into hers to have a look in the full-length mirror that was behind her door.

I can't believe that I am the girl standing in front of the mirror. I look like some model out of a bridle magazine not plane old Bella Swan. Today I will actually look as if I belong next to Edward.

A knock came from the door.

"Hang on"

I moved away from the door.

"Ok come in." Alice called to who ever was on the other side of the door once I was out of the way.

Renée bursted into the room with Esme and Rose who were also in their bridesmaid's dresses. Renée was in a lime green dress with spaghetti straps. She ran over and pulled me into a huge just like last night.

"Isabella, you look so beautiful! I can't believe that the girl I'm hugging is the same girl that ran around on the front lawn starkers on hot days playing under the sprinkler!"

"MUM!"

I instantly felt my face going extremely red; I just hope that she doesn't say more embarrassing things later to the Cullen's or anyone else for that matter. Knowing Emmett will have heard that and will be listening for more to annoy me for the rest of eternity!

"But it doesn't matter if they hear what you were like as a child, so stop being silly.

Soon you'll be apart of there family."

Why, oh why did it have to be my mum who would make my soon to be brother-in-law have more to mock me about?

"You have grown up in a blink of an eye, if I blink again you'll be 36 with kids!"

Not bloody likely either of those 2 things will ever happen.

We stood there hugging.

"Bella, Renée it's 9:45 and everyone is there seated outside." Alice said in a churppy voice.

"I best go take my seat then, good luck Bella and don't trip down the eile" and she rushed out of the room.

"Bella we have to go down stairs to get ready Charlie is waiting for us." This time Esme spoke not Alice.

"Ok"

As we made our way to the living room where Charlie was waiting I was fiddling with the heart that Edward gave me. I had taken of the wolf last night because I didn't want to be reminded of what the mongeral did to me last night.

Charlie had his back to us then turned when he heard us enter the room. He was in a Black tux with Black tie; he looked like he could fit into Men in Black or the Blues Brothers very easy.

His mouth dropped when he saw me and ran up to me to give me a hug.

"My little, we not so little Bella. Look at you! You look wonderful!"

"Thanks dad."

"10 minutes before you walk down the eile my little Bella. Bella I'm so sorry for how I treated Edward once he came back. I just didn't want to see you get hurt again."

"Dad, we know."

"Don't interrupt me Bella I need to say this. I have acted like a jackass about you and him. I'm sorry for wanting to shoot him when you two told me about your engagement as well and if you hadn't have stepped in front of me then I would probable be sitting in a jail cell somewhere."

I didn't say anything this time just remembered that night.

Remember:

Edward came around to my door to open it up for me.

"Bella are you ok"

"Just fine"

We held hand all the way up and into the house.

"Bella is that you?"

"Yes Dad, could you please come to the kitchen too Edward and I need to talk to

you."

The TV was turned off the Charlie walked in.

There was no expression on his face.

It was Edward who spoke first.

"Charlie I have Asked Bella for her hand in marriage."

I waited but Charlie just stood there frozen.

"Dad Edward and I will be getting married on the 12th of August"

Still no reaction.

"Dad are you ok?"

"YOU DAM WELL WONT BE GETTING BLOODY MARRIED BELLA! AND YOU!"

He rounded on Edward.

"YOU LEFT HER! FOR MONTHS SHE WAS SAD I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE COULD EVER TAKE YOU BACK! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Charlie!" I stepped in from on Edward.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY BELLA!"

"No Charlie!"

"BELLA I SIAD MOVE!"

He ran into the hallway and grabbed his gun.

"Charlie NO!"

Charlie tried to push my away but I stood my ground.

"I'm to Billy's."

He walked out and drove off.

If I hadn't stepped in front of Charlie it would be very hard to explain how Edward had a gun pulled the was facing his heart and nothing happened.

After a few minutes Alice's voice broke up apart.

"We best get into line we have two minutes left." Her voice was very high and still churppy and handed me my red roses. She was very close to bouncing up and down.

"3,2,1" Alice said quietly, right on one the doors opened and the wedding march started playing.

It was just like my dream, with the arch with red and white roses, Father Williams standing just behind Edward who was wearing the same suit as my dream, his hair just like normal.

I looked to the left side and saw Renée, my grandma and grandpa, a spear seat for Charlie next to Nan. Eric, Ben, Lauren, Angerlla, Jess, Mike, Mr. And Mrs. Newton, some cousins and a few other people form Forks and Phoenix. They all filled the white metal seats. On the end of each row was either a bunch of red or white roses.

On the right side was the Pack excluding the Mongeral none of them looked to happy about sitting on the right side a.k.a Edward's side, Sue Clearwater, Emily and Billy. There were people as white as the Cullen's so I guess that they would be Tanya's family from Alaska the other 'Vegetarians' the girls didn't look to happy.

Standing in front of Edward to the right was Emmett who was Best man, then Jasper, then Carlisle all of them were in the same Black suit that were Georgio Armarni as well.

I noticed that I was walking on a red carpet that lead right up to the arch.

Before I noticed what was happening Charlie was handing me over to Edward and I was looking into his golden eyes that were dazzling me again. I was so dazzled by his eyes that I didn't notice that there was a step to get up to the arch. I tripped but just before I hit the ground Edward caught me in his arms.

Dam it! I just fell down on my wedding day; Alice was paying someone to film the whole day! And Emmett would have one more thing to annoy me about later!

Once I had stopped blushing and was standing up right Father Williams began.

The wedding went so fast! The next thing I knew we were at the 'I Do's'

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lorfely wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in heath, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lorfely wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in heath, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"You my now kiss the bride."

Edward and I both lent in and met each other right in the middle of the arch.

I wish that we could just stand there kissing all night but I know that, that will never happen.

Before I knew it Edward was pulling away from me, he just stood there looking into my eyes and I looked into his golden ones that were once again dazzling me.

Then he looked over to Alice who was waiting for everyone to be silent to that she could make what every announcement was about to explode out of her.

"Photos!"

She cried when everyone noticed her.

Alice wanted a ton of photos taken, it took two hours of photo taking before Alice was satisfied we had enough but wanted the photographer to stay for the rest of the night just in case.

"Now that we have enough photos we will be asking everyone to move around to the other side of the house." Carlisle asked everyone.

When we got there caterers in penguin suits held trays of Champaign, finger food.

"Come and cut the cake." Alice pleaded to Edward and I at around 4.

"Fine Alice."

We had been having a lovely chat to my cousin Montana who left to see Renée when she saw Alice coming over.

The cake was only two cakes high Edward and I had managed to get her down to two from four.

The rest of the night went very fast and soon everyone was saying goodbye.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward I kne-" Angerlla stopped talking and pointed to something behind us…


	6. MONGERAL!

BPOV

A huge wolf was standing one the edge of the forest.

Fucking Jake! I told him not to show up! Ah I will kill that mongeral!

"Bye Bella, Bye Edward" Angerlla quickly said then hurried to go to Ben's car with him.

"Thanks for coming." Edward and I said at the same time.

Edward quickly steered me into the living room just before either of us could open our mouth to speak Alice was all of a sudden next to us.

"You both just disappeared!" I knew what we had to do when she said this so did Edward.

"Climb on my spidermonkey" Edward said quickly but slow enough that I could hear him.

I quickly climbed onto his back and we were off. I didn't bother to shut my eyes. In a second we were at Jake. He was back in human form now.

"Now what do you want Mongeral!" I spat at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you have made a huge mistake!"

Ha grabbed my wrist that had the charm bracelet on it.

Edward growled at my side.

"Let go Mongeral. I'm married now and soon will be with my love for all eternity. So get lost NOW!"

I looked him directory in the eye when I said this; my voice was filled with so much hate and rage as I could muster.

"You will regret choosing the leach over me, just you wait!" and with that he ran into the forest.

Edward grabbed my waist and turned me to face him then pulled closer to his cold stone body and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, my fingers in his soft hair.

But then he pulled away and I pouted.

"Don't pout at me, Alice said that the last of our guests are leaving now. But as soon as they are gone your mine for the kill." He chuckled because I was still pouting.

I went to climb onto his back but he stopped me.

"Not this time my spidermonkey, your riding up front." Then he lifted me up bridle style and ran with me. Edward stopped and let me down when we got to the kitchen.

"Common the faster we say bye the more time we get"

The last of the guests were Grandma, Grandpa, Nan, Renée and Charlie.

"I hope you have a lovely honeymoon sweetie and call me when you get back! Bye"

Renée pulled Edward and I into a hug as she said this.

"I hope you two have a happy life together" Grandma and grandpa said also giving us both hugs.

"Keep her safe and make sure she isn't in the E.R every other day." Nan said going along with a huge like the rest.

"Just remember our talk Bells. Take care of her or else I will kill you." Charlie gave me a hug and shook Edward's hand.

"Bye everyone." We both said.

Edward shut the door behind them then turned to me and evil grin working it's away across his face.

"Your mine now"

"Edward" I backed away from him then hit something cold and solid behind me. I turned to see Edward; he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder.

"Edward!"

I started hitting his back, but this was no good I dourght that he even felt anything.

Then I was dropped onto his bed. I rolled over onto my back and propped myself up on my elbow to see him but he was gone.

Then once again without warning I was back over his shoulder this time I didn't hit

him and a second later I was in his car.

"Stupid shinny Volvo owner"

Then Edward was next to me driving and he laughed at my comment.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see in a few minutes"

I pouted and he just laughed.

"I wouldn't have picked you for the naked sprinkler type."

"Very funny."

The next few minutes went by in silence then we arrived at the airport and were due to get on a plane to Germany in 10 minutes.

"Will you please go to sleep my love." His voice was pleading as we sat in first class of course Edward wouldn't have me sitting in 3rd class if he could help it.

"Fine, but wake me up 15minuted before the plane started to descend"

"Ok wake you up 15 minutes before we start to descend got it."

The only reason I was agreeing to sleep was so I wouldn't be tired for later. If Edward wanted to marry me before we had sex or him to change me to a vampire then fine.

But now his soul could be fine about having sex because we were married and now he

couldn't stop me.

I feel asleep to Edward humming my lullaby to me.

I had a dreamless sleep and awoke to the sound of an angel's voice.

"Bella, my love time to wake up the plane is descending."

A cold pair of lips brushed mine and started to kiss me.

"Edward there are people around" I murmured but didn't want it to stop.

"Ah actually Bella everyone is off the plane now."

My eyes flew open and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck.

He picked me up bridle style and carried me off the plane then took us to go get our bags.

We waited for the luggage to come off the plane; I sat on Edward's Lap and put my head onto his shoulder.

He saw our bags although three he grabbed were huge big suitcases that I had never seen before and a big black one.

"Edward whose bags did you get?"

"Ours, Alice packed for you."

"Of corse." I sighed knowing Alice all of those cloths were brand new.

Edward walked around the airport to get to where you could hire cars. He walked up to the man at the desk. The man had a red work shirt on, a name badge, which read

Mark. He was balled all over and has beady eyes.

"Hi Mark, Edward Cullen."

"I'll need to see some proof."

Edward handed him his driver's license.

"Right then Mr. Cullen everything seems to be in order."

Mark handed Edward some keys.

"Have a nice day Mr. Cullen."

"Same to you."

"Edward what was that about"

"You'll see in a few minutes."

"Can't you tell me?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

We walked to the underground car park and walked to the far right corner where a metal garage roll-up door was. Edward unlocked it and pushed the door up.

Inside was a baby blue Farrie F50.

"Edward whose car is this?"

"Silly Bella it's your new car."

"What new car?"

"Your early birthday present."

I went to pick up the bags but Edward had already put them into the car.

"Coming Bella?"

I walked over and got into the passenger seat.

"Is this why the dressing gown was baby blue?"

"More then likely Alice knew as soon as I decided to get you it."

Edward lent over and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Then he speed off out of the car park.

"Where to first?"

"Well I think that now that we have checked off getting married off our to do list I think it's only fair if we check of another one other then you getting turned to a vampire, that one will have to wait for us to get back to Forks."

"Fine by me"

In 10 minutes we were at some huge and fancy hotel in Berlin. The lady at the check in desk kept on looking me up and down as if I didn't deserve Edward, whom I didn't but nether could live without the other. Once the bellboy had our bags Edward picked me up and carried me over to the elevators. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder again.

"The lady at the check in desk was very jalousie of you." He whispered in my ear.

I make sure she was looking at us then kissed Edward on the lips; he got the message and kissed back.

"Not very nice Bella."

I laughed.

The elevator finally got to the ground floor then up to the Honeymoon suite.

The honeymoon suite had a huge love heart shaped bed, everything was red, it was beautiful.

Once the bellboy left Edward came over to me and started to kiss me passionately.

"Edward hang on." I tried to say it was very low but I knew that he would hear me.

He pulled away.

"Edward I need to freshen up first."

"Don't be long"

I went over and grabbed the three suitcases that had Bella on them and took them into the bathroom.

The bathroom was beautiful too. There was a huge spa in the shape of a heart huge shower.

I opened the first suitcases and in it was all clothing, moving on to the 2nd one it was filled with some clothing and some bras and undies the last one was all bras and undies mainly from Victoria's Secrets.

Stupid Alice watching the future!

I grabbed a white lacy Bra and Undie set and put them on and walked back into the main room.

Edward was pacing up and down impatiently but as soon as I came out he stopped and just stood there wide-eyed.

I walked over to the bed while he just stood in a trace state.

"Edward."

I patted the bed beside me and at once he was next to me.

We both started kissing and fell backwards but neither of us noticed. Edward put his tong to my lips so I opened my mouth and our tongs in twinned together.

My hands fumbled to undo his shirt but finally got it off him. Edward pulled away to allow me to breath as he pulled his pants off, he did it at human speed so I could

breath for longer then he was back on top of me and his lips moved down my neck.

"Just don't get me to wound up, I don't want to kill you." He whispered in my ear.

He rolled us over so then I was lying on top of him.

We did this for a while sometimes just lying there kissing other times more.

Edward had to pull away a few times to gain some control on himself.

When I yawned at god only knows what time it is Edward broke the kiss.

"Bella you need your sleep. In a few hours we have somewhere to go to."

"Where are we going?"

"Up to the mountains to go skiing."

" I don't know how to ski."

"I'll teach you, go to sleep."

He pecked me on the lips and started to hum my lullaby.

Again I woke to my angel's voice calling my name.

"Bella, honey we have to go Alice called the Volturri are coming to see if you have been changed yet. They will be there by tomorrow we have to get you back and change you quickly. Alice said if we stay then they'll wait for us to return."

My eyes flew open.

"Bella sweetie it's going to be fine. We have tickets on a plane that's leaving in half and hour."

"Will it be ok Edward?"

"Yes it'll all be fine so long as we get on that plane then I'll bite you when were back home."

Edward tossed me some cloths that I got with Alice when we went to LA the other day. I quickly got dressed; Edward had already packed and had everything waiting at

the door.

"You ready to go Bella?"

"Yes"

We left quickly and hurried to the airport he put my car where we had gotten it from yesterday and we rushed inside. We had 10 minutes before the plane was due to take off so Edward steed me over to get something to eat.

"Edward I'm not hungry."

"Bella, Sweetie you'll need your strength"

So I started to eat the chips he had gotten me.

The plane ride went fast I just cuddled up to Edward's cold body.

"Bella, sweetie it will be ok don't worry."

"How do you know? I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Shhh Bella I know, but Alice told me it will all be fine."

"But if the-"

Before I could finish what I was saying Edward put one hand under my chin and pushed it up then kissed me.

"Don't worry"

"Ok"

"Alice is going to meet us at the airport with the Volvo."

"Ok"

A flight attendant walked up to us.

"Is there anything I can get for you two?"

"No thanks."

Edward waited for the flight attendant to walk off before speaking again

"Carlisle will give you some morrfene for the change ok?"

"No I don't want it."

"It will make it easier on you."

"I want to do it the proper way Edward."

"Ok sweetie what ever you want."

We landed a few minutes later and just like last time Edward carried me off the plane, our bags were the first to come through Edward grabbed 2 and I got the other 2 Alice met us outside and had the Volvo waiting just behind her.

"Bella give me the bags and get in."

I handed the bags to her and she quickly put them into the car while I jumped into the backseat to be joined a minute later by Edward. I was leaning on Edward again and his head was leaning on top of mine.

"Edward, we have a problem"

**I know it was a long chapter i had to force myself to split it into to so you better Review it!**


	7. Change

"What

BPOV

"What?"

Alice didn't say anything neither did Edward, so Alice was probably talking to

Edward in her head.

"Edward what's the matter?"

"Bella the Volturri are on the next plane that's arriving from Italy it lands in 2 minutes and they will be back before us. They don't have to get bags and they will be running to our house. Sweetie I have to bite you now, is that ok with you?"

"Ok"

"Don't worry Edward you'll be fine I saw it."

Edward kissed me then pulled away. He took my hand that James bit and lifted it to

him mouth.

I looked up into his golden eyes and he looked back into mine, then looked down at my hand and bit down.

The same burning pain short through my hand it felt just like it did the first time. I let out a scream of pain.

"Shhh Bella I know it hurts."

His put his arm around my back and the other one around the front of me and cuddled me closer to him.

The burning had now gone up my arm. I was shaking, screaming and crying all at the same time.

"It'll be ok Bella."

"It hurts so much."

"I know sweetie."

I let out a few more screams of pain.

Every time I did Edward would comfit me. His cold body felt nice against me now that my whole body felt like I was on fire.

When we arrived back home Edward rushed me upstairs to his room.

I was thrashing around by now the pain was unbearable.

There was a knock on the door.

The knock sounded a long way off in the distance.

"Edward its Aro"

"Come back later"

"But we came all the way here just to see you and Bella. To see if she was changed yet."

"Bella is busy at the moment and will remain busy for 3 days so come back later, dose

that give you your answer?"

"Can I come in I would like to see you both."

"Were busy"

"I really need to discuss something with you though."

"Ahhh Edward!" I cried.

"I know Bella it's painful. Fine you have a few minutes Aro"

I herd the door open then the talking started again.

"What do you want Aro, Bella needs me."

"I wanted to know why she is only just being changed now? Right as we were visiting?"

"I wouldn't change Bella until she married me first, and you interrupted our Honeymoon."

"Why would you change Bella before?"

"Because we had an agreement will Bella and I did anyway."

"Fine then I'll be back in a few days time."

"We look forward to your visit"

"Edward" I cried again.

I heard the door close in the distance then Edward's cold body was next to me.

I was in pain the whole time I effused to take the morrfene when Carlisle came and offered it to me a few times a day. I didn't get any sleep Edward stayed with me the whole time and never left me.

Then all of a sudden the pain stopped.

I blinked; my vision was so clear and perfect! I could hear Emmett talking to Rose but

they weren't in the room.

"When do you reckon she'll have fully changed?" Rose asked

"Soon with in the next few minutes." Emmett replyed

"Edward?"

"Bella!"

He pulled me into a huge hug tighter then what he used to when he was scared that I would be crushed. I hugged him back.

"BELLA!!" Alice came running into the room followed by Jasper, Emmett, Rose,

Esme and Carlisle.

"Look at you! Your one of us officially now!"

"I wonder if she'll still be clumsy?" Emmett said under his breath so low that

wouldn't have been able to here him if I was human.

"I heard that Emmett!"

"Edward my throat hurts"

"Time to go hunting then Bella common"

"Emmett and Jasper go with them" Carlisle said

"Hang on let me just get changed first."

I walked into Edward's wardrobe to grab some cloths to wear. Then Edward appeared at my side.

"Can I pick your cloths?"

"Sure"

He pulled out some trackys and a black top.

"Just for the start while you're a messy eater." He smiled my favorite crocked smile then kissed me the most passionately he has eve kissed me, then left so I could change.

I pulled them on and walked out at a human pace. Then Edward appeared at my side

again and pecked me.

"Bella you can walk faster now" Jasper said as he tried to calm Alice down.

"I know I just don't want to prove Emmett's theory to the test just yet."

Everyone laughed.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Lets go then." Edward raced out of the room once he finished saying this.

I decided that I would run after him, as that's clearly what he was aiming for.

Running was amazing! I went to fast I was next to him in a second and I hadn't fallen

once!

He was waiting in the living room for me when I reached him.

"I knew you would ran after me."

"Running was amazing!"

"Just wait till we get outside!"

Emmett and Jasper appeared next to us just after I finished talking.

We all headed outside faster then human speed but not too fast.

We ran as soon as we got outside!

No wonder Edward never crashed! The speed was the best when you were a vampire!

I didn't crash once I felt as if I had been running my whole life at this speed.

The whole time Edward ran at my side never leaving me.

We ran deep into the forest.

"Ok Bella stop here." Emmett said he had been running a head of us with Jasper.

Edward and I stopped just behind Emmett and Jasper.

"There are some deer's near by can you smell them?" Edward whispered fast and quiet to me.

I nodded, I could smell them. The blood running through their vains it was like it was calling me to them. They were just up ahead of us but to far that they couldn't see us.

"Now my love, you will be taken over by instances, go with them but try to not lose yourself fully to them." Edward whispered in my ear.

We started walking very quietly to the deer.

When I got closer I wanted the blood faster from them. When we got close enough I pounced on the one that was closest to me all the rest ran away but the deer that I was on couldn't move me off it. I put my mouth down to its neck and bit it the drained it off all of its blood Edward and Emmett pulled me off it after I had fully drained it.

"Your first kill my love." He wiped a bit of blood of my face with his finger then put it into my mouth.

"Ready for another one?"

We walked south to get to them and again I pounced on the closest one and fully drained it then had to be pulled off it. This went on a few more times until I was full then Edward, Emmett and Jasper hunted while I watched, they were all a lot less messy while they eat.

"Time to go back Bella"

"Race you back."

"Your on love, Emmett start us to make it far."

"Ready, Set, Go!"

We were both off at the same time, neck and neck until I stopped. I smelt something

foul! It was a mix with rotten eggs and vomit.

"Edward come back." I called

"What is it Love?"

"Something reeks!"

Edward arrived back at my side then so did Emmett and Jasper.

"Mongeral, that's what you can smell Bella"

"Now do you get why we said you used to stick when you came back from beings out him?"

"Did I see something that stinks this bad!"

"Don't you remember Bella?"

"No, I only have small thing s that I remember from being human."

"Common let's go will fill you in at home."

"Emmett if you please."

"Ready, Set, Go!"

Edward and I started to race again, and just like before we were neck and neck with each other. The fowl stench was still in my nostrils but I tried to ignore it.

Then something huge was running at me from the right side.

It was a werewolf! After it more came from the sides of it all bonding towards me.

I ran harder hopping to lose them but they only speed up.

Then one came out from the side and ran harder then the others charging at me.

"Edward!" I called

"Bella!" I could hear the worry in his voice.

The one that had broke away from the others smashed into me and I fell onto the ground.

"Edward! Help!" I cried out as the Mongeral pinned me to the ground.

"Get off her Mongeral!" Edward came out and push the Werewolf off me then helped me up. Emmett and Jasper arrived next to us at the same time the pack arrived standing across from us.

The one that had pinned me had come out from behind a tree, it was Jacob. The whole pack then went and changed back into a human form.

"YOU BROKE THE TREATY! WERE IN WAR NOW!" Jacob yelled.

"Jake calm down" Sam said

"She doesn't even look like Bella Swan now! And she stinks!" Jacob said

"Mongeral shut up!" I yelled at him

Jacob was now shaking with rage. He changed back into the wolf form again and charged at me.

"STOP MUTT AND LISTEN!" I yelled at him.

As soon as I said stop he froze in the middle of lunging at me.

All eyes kept on flicking from me to the frozen werewolf. Only his eyes were moving.

Edward came over and gave me a huge kiss and I kissed him back.

"I'm so prod of you Love!"

"Cool power Bella!" Emmett said

"Mutt if you can hear me roll your eyes." I said

Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

The rest of the pack moved around to face Jacob themselves.

"Right now Mutt! Your going to listen to me whether you like it or not! This is what I have wanted Mongeral so just live with it! I had to come back early from my honeymoon because some other vampires from Italy the ones that Edward wanted to get to kill him"

Edward flinched at that.

"It was going to happen anyway. I wanted Edward to change me and if I wasn't at least bitten by the time Aro a vampire from Italy got here he would have do it himself.

And don't go off saying that the Cullen's broke the Treaty because when you think about it you guys broke the treaty first! So next time think before you decide to pin me to the ground Mongeral! Oh yeh and just to make your day even better this was my first day as a Vampire and I don't know how my power works so I guess your stuck!"

I turned my back to Jacob and started walking away.

"Bella can you just try to see if you can get him down?" Sam called out

"Fine but he has to promise me that he'll leave us along. So Mongeral roll your eyes again if you promise to leave us alone."

Everyone watched Jacob's eyes then he rolled them.

"Ok I'll try to get you down. Lets see, Go." As soon as I said Go he finished his lung at where I had been standing.

"Emmett can you start us again please?"

"Ready, Set, Go!"

Edward and I were off again. When we finally reached the Cullen's it was a tie, but I don't think that Edward was running as hard as he could have.

"Carlisle we have to tell you very important news." Edward called through the house.

**This chapter could have been better but i didn't have long to do it in the next chapter will be better then this one!**

**Tell me what you like and what you don't like so i can do better chapters!**

**Review or else!**


	8. Power

**Sorry i took so long to update i found it hard to write this chapter i didn't have a strong motive. I knew what was going happen just not how to write it down.**

**If i get more reviews it will be a hell of a lot easier for me to write.**

**Penguin the Simon I have done what you asked and put it in.**

**I really do take in everyhting that is writen in the reviews so review for me.**

BPOV

Carlisle soon was at Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Bella's found her power!" he wrapped his arm around me.

"What is it? How did you find it?"

Before Edward and I could answer him Emmett spoke.

"We were coming back from hunting, Bella wanted to race Edward home. Bella stopped just after starting because she smelt the flee-bags, then they started the race again. Only just after starting off again Bella started to have the flee-bags chasing her. Black broke from the pack and pinned Bella to the ground. She called Edward; he came and got Black off her. The Pack changed back to human, Black went off at us the Urly told him to calm down but he didn't listen and kept saying things to Bella, so she told him to shut up. He lost it and lunged at her, she told him to stop and he was frozen in mid-lung."

By the time that he had finished telling all of this to Carlisle Esme, Rose and Alice were all around listening to what happened as well.

"Did anything happen before that?"

"No."

"I think that we should practice your new power Bella."

"I'll take her out now and practice with her."

"Before you do Bella come with me." Alice was jumping up and down as she said it.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked warily.

"You still haven't seen what you look like! I would have shown you before but you said that you were thirsty so I decided to make sure you looked in the mirror when you guys got back!" Still jumping up and down as she spoke.

This must be killing Jasper.

"Fine, but Alice stop."

As soon as I said this she froze just like what Black did. Everyone laughed at the expression on Alice's face which looked very funny when not in motion. Her expression was her overly happy one; Emmett was rolling around from laughing.

I ran upstairs to our room to look in the mirror in the bathroom.

The girl in the mirror looking back at me wasn't me.

Her lips were full and plump, her hair had more volume to it and looked better then what old Bella's hair looked like when it was done really nice it was the same colour though. Her eyes were red and not the brown that they used to be. She had no flaws in her face or anywhere for that matter then Edward was next to the girl in the mirror. They both looked perfect for each other both so beautiful.

I looked at my angel and he looked back at me then kissed me so passionately, so much that if i were human he wouldn't have even gotten to any stage like this.

"You look so beautiful my love."

"So do you" I kissed him back just the same as he had kissed me.

I could hear everyone downstairs still laughing at Alice.

"Common lets go practice your power. Any is telling me to get you to unfreeze her."

"Go Alice."

"Bella you owe me a shopping trip for that. I'm deciding to go tomorrow so you're coming with me!" Alice said but I still heard her.

We ran outside to start practicing.

"Ok, let's start with different words to Freeze and Unfreeze, try it on me. I'll roll my eyes everytime you freeze me."

"Wait"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Come"

"So we have two other words so far, well done Bella."

"Hold it"

Edward rolled his eyes again.

"Start"

"2 more on the list."

"Pause"

Edward rolled his eyes again.

"Play"

"Try one more then will try something else."

"Freeze"

Edward rolled his eyes again.

"Unfreeze."

"Ok let's see if you can freeze multiple people at once."

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose came outside and over to us.

"If I don't freeze you move. Stop"

"Start"

"Ok we now know that you can freeze multiple people at once, what about without talking?"

"Again move if you're not frozen."

A/N: all words that are in brackets are thoughts.

("Stop")

No one moved.

("Go")

"I think that we should leave it here for now."

Everyone went back inside leaving Edward and I still outside.

"Edward can we go to our meadow?"

"Sure love."

"I'll change first."

"I'll here for you."

We had reached the living room and he pulled me into a kiss then pulled back at the same time that he used to.

I raced up to our room to find a pixie with a huge grin on her face, a Victorias' Secrets bag among three in her left hand.

"Bella put everything in here on." The pixie thrusting the bags at me.

"Trust me on this." Then she was out of our room and shutting the door.

I sighed as I opened the bags.

Inside one was a mini skirt; the next had a white very low cut top. The bra and undies set were the shade of blue that Edward loves on me and was a very thin lace.

I got changed surprisingly the clothes actually look good on me. If i were human I never would have been able to put these clothes on and look good in them.

I went back down stairs to the living room; Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were watching No Reservation, Edward was leaning on the wall just like how he used to when he waited for me after P.E.

When I walked into the room they all looked up.

"Bella you look hot!" Emmett received a slap across the back of the head half a second after he said this from Rose. Edward was standing still with his mouth hanging wide open.

I walked over to my angel and kissed him; this made him move and kissed me back picking me up bridle-style in the process then ran out the door.

"Edward i can run myself."

"But I like this way better."

I knew there was no point in arguing with him so I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him.

Soon we arrived at our meadow he put me down under the tree that he ran behind when he first brought me here.

A growling noise came out of Edward, he went into the same poncing position that he hunts with.

"Edward?"

He ponced at me, I was on the ground with him on top of me.

I freed one of my arms then wrapped it around his neck.

He didn't move while I did this, just looked at me as if I was a mountain lion and he didn't know where to start.

With my arm I pulled down on his neck, bringing his face closer to mine.

Once our noses were just touching Edward started kissing me softly then slowly got harder and more intense.

His hands ripped my shirt off; once I freed my other hand I ripped his shirt off him.

I ran my hands over his perfect body while he ripped the bra off and did the same to me.

His hands made their way down to my skirt while mine made their way to his pants. Through this whole time we didn't stop kissing.

A second after that both boxers and undies were also off.

During the whole time Edward never stopped kissing me, if it wasn't my lips he was kissing me all over my body. I seriously drought that anywhere was left un-kissed.

When the sun was rising Edward pulled away, I pouted and crossed my arms.

Edward chuckle.

"Love we need to head back, while you were changing Alice had a vision. She told me so I knew when we had to be back by."

He stared into my eyes dazzling me.

It was a moment before I spoke again after I wasn't dazzled anymore.

"What did Alice see?"

"The Volturi, they were knocking on our door around now. But it's Jane, Marcus, Alec, Felix and Demetri as well."

"Fine will go back but you owe me."

"Then as soon as they go I'll repay you." He kissed me on the lips lightly.

"What are we going to do? We can't turn up naked."

I looked around at our cloths that were ripped up around up.

"I planned a head love."

He stood up and reached into the tree for a plastic bag and opened it. He threw me all the same type of clothes that I was wearing a few hours ago but the top was light pink instead of white.

I got dressed at human speed not wanting to go back to see the Volturi.

Edward was dressed and had picked up all the clothing pieces at human speed before I was finished getting dressed.

"Love the faster we face them the faster I can pay you back."

"Fear point."

I finished getting dressed when Edward picked me up bridle-style again and started running back home.

When we got back Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were accompanied by Aro, Jane, Marcus, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

"Ah Edward and Bella, how are you?"

It was obvious that this question was directed at me being a vampire.

"Fine, loving everything so far." Edward wrapped his arm around me placing his hand on my waist and pulling me a bit closer to him.

"Wonderful to hear. Now you know why I'm here of course, have you founf any power yet?"

"Yes I have, I can freeze people."

"You'll see in a few minutes." Alice tried to hold her giggle fit back as she said this.

"Will wait then if it will be that funny when it does happen. Now I was also curious if you still were immune to our powers?"

Edward's arm pulled me even closer to him protectively.

"I still can't read her mind" the ton of his voice sounded as if this would be enough.

"Let's just check our powers then, Jane you first."

I looked into Jane's eyes, I knew that if Edward couldn't they couldn't either. Jane was frustrated by my reaction of not falling to the ground in pain.

Edward's arm loosened a bit.

Aro walked over to us so I put my hand out.

Just like last time nothing happened.

"Interesting. One last matter before we go. Bella, Edward and Alice would you like to join us?"

"No" Alice and Edward said this at the same time as soon as the last word left his lips. Aro turned to me.

"Bella?"

"No, Thank you."

All of a sudden Edward was on the ground in the same pain I had only seen him in once before. I glanced up from him to Jane, her face filled with delight.

"Stop Jane!" I yelled and straight away she froze. Aro's eyes darted from the frozen Jane to me.

"So this I take it is your power?" Aro said as I bent down to Edward.

"Yes" I replied after Edward was standing at my side again with his arm back around me. He pulled me a closer to him.

"Thank you" he whispered soft and so quick that only I could hear him

"I couldn't stand to see you like that for the second time." I whispered just as soft and quick so that only he would hear.

"Do your powers do anything else? Is she fully frozen? Can you unfreeze her or will she unfreeze in time?"

"No, she can hear us, I unfreeze her." I answered all the questions in the order that he had asked me.

"Can she see us?"

"Yes, when Bella freezes people they can see still. If you look at Jane's eyes they can still move." Edward answered for me.

Aro looked at Jane's eyes, they rolled.

"That's everything then, Bella please unfreeze her and will be on our way."

"One condition for Jane first." I turned too looked straight into Jane's eyes.

"Roll your eyes if you agree, you will never do that to Edward again."

Everyone watched Jane, she rolled her eyes slowly.

("Go")

Jane unfroze and without saying a word walked out of the house.

"You know where to find us if you change your minds." Aro said as he walked out of the house after the others.

**Please review!**


	9. Past

**A/N: I had to change something from the last chapter. I had to change it from a shopping trip to make over.**

**Sorry i took so long to get this chapter up.**

**I've been bissy and i got banned from the computer at my mum's place.**

BPOV

"Edward are you ok?"

I looked up into his golden eyes and he looked back into mine.

His jaw was still locked and his face emotionless. His eyes looked so hollow, as if a part of him had died.

I reached up and kissed him, as soon as my lips met his, his jaw unlocked and kissed me back.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach while he wrapped his arms around me.

We broke apart after what seamed like only a second. But Edward kept on arm around my waist.

"BELLA!!" Alice called me from right behind me.

"What?" it was easy to hear the weriness in my voice.

I turned to see Alice face alit with excitment, as she bonced up and down.

"Time for your make over!"

I looked up at Edward, not wanting to leave him.

EPOV

Bella looked up at me with a sad look on her face. The kind of look you would see on a stray cat or dog that is outside in the rain on your front door step.

"I'll pay you back later." I whispered into her ear, then kissed the top of her head.

"Fine, lets go Alice" Bella sighed as she slowly pulled her arms back from around my stomach.

BPOV

As soon as i haad removed my arms from around Edward i had the pixie pulling me upstairs into her room.

She lead me into the bathroom, where the canneys yellow chair sat infront of the mirror.

It was surronded by hair dyes, sissors, combs, brushes and verious other hair products.

"Before I start you have to put this on."

She handed me a blind fold, once i was seated in the chair.

I put it on, I didn't want to see what she was doing anyway.

As soon as i had it on she started.

My chair lent back. I felt the a rush of warm water on my head, then hands massaging my shampoo and conditionor into my hair.

Once that was done my hair started to be brushed.

I heard Alice pick up something, then a sound followed that sounded like hair being cut.

Soon the chair spunn to face, god only knows what way i'm facing now.

Then the sound of sissors cutting hair started again only it was coming from right in front of my face.

Once it was cut, i felt foils being put in.

I don't even want to imagian what my hair will look like when it's done.

Why did a freeze her yesterday?

The sound of Fall Out Boy came from somewhere that i think is mine and Edward's room.

I don't know how long i sat there with the foils in my my hair but Edward had just put in a new CD when my pixie-in-law started to remove them.

She had them all out in a few seconds.

She started to straighten my hair and was finished in minutes.

The CD turned off all of a sudden.

"Ok Bella you can pull the blind fold off now."

I slowly pull it off, but i shut my eyes tight.

"Bella open your eyes." My angel's voice spoke this time.

My eyes slowly crept open...

My hair was just under the old length it had been but was layered. I had a side fringe and my hair is a few shades lighter then what used to be,

I actually like it.

"Thanks Alice." I huged my pixie-in-law and hse huged me back. Over her sholder I was Edward standing there.

In his face I could see that had depseratly wanted to rush over to me and carry me away, but he waited.

"I knew that you would love it!"

A sudden wave of calmness went through the room.

I turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway.

"All of you. Your emotions are killing me! Edward can you please exspress that emotion when your not around me, it's bad enough when it's Emmett." He turned and left taking the calmness with him.

I ran over to Edward and jumpped into his arms.

Once again another wave of calmness went through the room, Jasper must have come back in.

"Bella that applys to you as well." Jasper walked back out of the of the room the calmness once again leaving.

"Bella, Honey. Come with me." His voice was such a low whisper that only i could have heard it.

He ran me into our room, but didn't stop but went into the bathroom.

The bathroom looked amazing, vanilla bean scented candels were lit all round the room, the spa/bath was filled with water that had red rose petalls flotting on top of the water.

"Edward..." I could even finish my sentace, it looked to amazing for words to discribe it.

"Do you like it?" He wrapped his arms around me from behind as he said this.

"Of corse!" I turned to kiss him but he beat me to it by kissing me first. But once again he broke it off too soon for my liking.

"May I?" He said while pointing to my clothes.

"You may." Edward undressed me slowly then stepped back to observe me as if i were a pice of art work.

"May I?" I pointed to his clothes.

"You may."

I undressed him at the smae slow speed that he undressed me at, then just like him i stepped back to observe my own personal statue of David.

Edward held his hand out for me, i put my hand in him palm. As soon as i did his fingers enclosed around mine. He helped me into the spa/bath then climbed in himself. Once he was seated he pulled me over to him, I rested my back on his chest.

"Edward, can you tell me somethings about when i was human?"

"What would you like to know?" he started running his hands threw my hair.

"I can't remember somethings at the start, well i can but they are very sketchy. I only vagually remember Biologie, Port Angele's at night, a Ballet studieo, when you left and a cliff."

When i mentioned him leaving and the cliff i felt him shiver under neath me.

"We first saw each other in the caffateria at lunch on your first day. I heard everyone thinking about you, but strangely i couldn't hear you. Once luch was over I went of to Biologie, when you came in. When you walked past me i caught a huge wiff of your blodd. It called out to me like nothing i had ever smelt before."

He kissed my neck softly.

"Oh yeh, I had to sit next to you."

"Yes. During that whole class i kept on thinking of ways to kill you."

He paused and kissed my neck again.

"You were going to kill me?"

"Love, I'm not proud of it." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I broke the desk because of how much i was resisting you. As soon as clss was over I went to the office to try to get my classes changed, when you came into the office."

**A/N: I'm just doing the things that i mentioned Bella remembering vagually.**

"One morning you got out of your truck and Eric lost controll of his van. It was icey with snow on the ground that morning. His van was going to hit you, you were stunned. I ran over to you, pulled you down and stuck my hand up to stop the van from hitting you.You were actually annoyed at me, I told you that I had been standing close to you but you didn't belive me."

"Sorry for being annoyed at you."

"Don't worry, i know you are." He kissed me neck twice this time.

"You went shopping one night with Jessica and Angella in Port Angele. I followed you guys, but was a bit behind you. I found Jessica and Angella, by their thoughts but you weren't with them. In Angella's mind i heard her thinking about you going to the bookstore. I drove there tring to find you but 

weren't there either. I drove around for a while looking for you, i found some guys with you in their thoughts. Just before anything happened to bad to you i picked you up and drove off, you had to calm me so that I wouldn't go back and kill them."

"I took you to see how we play baseball. Alice had seen three other vampires coming into the area but we didn't know that they would turn up that night until it was to late to get you out of the clearing. They didn't notice at first but when they did James wanted your blood. James was a very good tracker, Alice and Jasper took you to Phenoix , James went too but didn't fully know that you would be there. After he confermed that you were there when he found of that some of us were going to catch a plane to Phenoix., he lurred you out to go met him at the Ballet studio that you used to go to when you were little. He tapped the whole thing, when i got there I thought that you were dead" He was shakking now and his voice sounded dead and hollow.

"You had been bitten, I sucked the venomout of your hand." Edward took my hand and turned it palm up and kissed where i had the only remaining scare that didn't go when I had become a vampire.

"I stayed with you the whole time you were in the hospital, never left the room." He had stopped shaking and kissed the top of my head this time.

When he got to my brithday his voice went dead again.

"After your birthday I feared for your life around us, we had the odds stacked up against us. We left hopping that you would have a normale life. You didn't react very will to it though, but did do better then me. You through a few fits when Charlie wanted you to move back with Renée because he thought it would have been better to get away from Forks. You were a empty shell, but pretented to be fine for Charlie, but he just got more annoyed." He was playing with my hair again.

"How do you know all this?"

"Charlie, Renée, Angella and the pup."

"Oh." I couldn't make myself say anything else, I knew that i was a bad lier so it would have been easy for people to have seen me pretending to be ok.

"You got two bikes and got the pup to fix them up; this was just after you started to hear my voice in your head when ever you were in danger or doing something stuiped. You two became best friends, one day you saw some of the pack before Jacobe joined cliff diving. Once the motobikes started to wear off my voice in your head, you and Jacobe planned to go cliff diving and decided to go on the day of Harry's funeral. You couldn't wait when you found out that _he _was running late, so you decided to go and cliff dive anyway. Alice saw you decided to do this only then she couldn't see your furtue, she told Rosealie about it who told me. Alice thought that you had comited suiccied and went to comfit Charlie, I heard the news second hand from Rosealie and didn't go to Alice to check what she had seen, so I thought that you had died. I went off to Italy to get killed so that i could be with you in death. You showed up just in time before i stepped out into the sun and sparkeling infront of the humans." He wrapped his arms back around mine.

"I remember from here now. That's where the Volturi came in."

I looked over at the candels, they were starting to go out from being extinguised in the hot wax that was now a puddle at the bottem of the candel, or because their wicks had nothing left the burn.

I turned to face Edward, his face was blank and emotion less. Something flicked across his face but was so quick i could tell what it was tring to exspress.

"Edward?"

"MMM"

"What's the matter?"

"We have to go, it'll be here in 10 minutes."

**Sorry again about how slow this chapter has taken to get up.**

**Please review i want to see if any of you can guess what is going to happen in the next chapter!**

**I bet you that none of you will get it!**

**But if you do i'll send you a sneck peek at the next chapter!**

**Review anyway even if your not guessing what will happen**


	10. Dominoes

**I got the internet back early. please review.**

**no one guessed what was going to happen, but i will addmit it was hard to guess what it was.**

**I now have a Beta, a girl from my class ****Tiarne, so she'll help me with spelling ect.**

**the next chapter will be up mayby tomorrow, i have it and ****Tiarne has had alook at it but i want to keep you guys wanting more, I know i'm mean.**

**The chapter after that is very long. I normally write about 8 pages but that chapter has around 12, so 4 extra pages.**

**R&R**

BPOV

"Edward, whats the matter?" I asked as Edward pulled me from the spa/bath and wrapped a towel around me.

"Alice had a vision."

"What was it about?"

"I can't tell you, we have to go."

He pulled me into the wardrobe once I was dry. I went to get my trakkies and Tee-shirt, but where I had put them had been replaced with new clothes.

"Alice." I said under my breath.

Behind me I heard Edward chuckle. I turned to look at him. He was already dressed in a lime green tee which was so tight it showed every little detail of his chest and arms that was under the tee, he was wearing jeans as well. I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Whats so funny?"

He didn't awnser just kissed my head then he unwrapped my arms from around him. I turned back to look at my clothes.

I found a lime green tee and skinny leg jeans, I wanted to match Edward,

Again I heard Edward chuckle from behind me.

Before I could turn to face him I was being put over his shoulder.

"Edward, put me down."

"But you don't know where we're going."

Damn it! He had me there.

"What's the time anyway?"

I asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Midday."

We were soon outside and i glanced up at the sky. It was pitch black, it looked like it was night.

"Edward are you sure that it's midday?"

"100 positive, why?"

"Have you seen the sky? It looks as if it's night." Edward didn't awnser.

We were now going through the forest, i couldn't hear any animals around, something big must be coming.

After a few minute i caught everyone elses scent, they were all close to each other.

The time passed in silence and soon Edward broke out of the forest into the clearing that I had first watched the Cullen's play baseball in. A rush of memories from hat night flooded into my head. James, victoria and Laurent along with everything that happened in Pheonix. I let out a small gasp when I remembered all of this.

Edward halted to a stop as soon as i let it escape my lips and pulled me off his sholder and placed me in front of him. His eyes searched my face frantically looking for what made me gasp.

"What's the matter?" his angel like voice afraid.

"I remember." I murmed.

"What do you remember?"

"That night and in Pheonix." I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, It's fine. I just got a shock when I remembered."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Common you two hurry up!" Emmett called to us from the other side of the meadow.

Half a second later a loud clap of thunder sounded close by, most likely just over the mountians.

Edward and I ran over to the others where they had formed teams. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett were getting ready to bat while Alice took pitchers mound and Jasper took backstop. Edward went to the outfeild.

"Bella come around 3rd base." Alice talked as if i were standing next to her engaged in a normal conversation, but I heard her anyway as if i were right next to her in the converstaion.

As soon as I was in place Alice pitched the ball, this time I could see the game being played.

Emmett missed.

"Strike 1" Esme said.

Jasper threw the ball back to Alice.

Emmett hit it this time and Edward ran after it.

After a few innings the thunderstorm started to ease up.

"We have five minutes left." Alice informed us just before she pitched the ball to Emmett.

He smached the ball so hard it broke the bat and a noise that sounded like thunder came from the blow of the impact, The ball flew over to my side.

A/N _Italic's are thoughts_

_Stop Edward_

"I got it."

I ran after the ball when it came down i was only half ready. I did catch the ball but the kept on running and smacked into a tree. The impact make a sound louder then Emmett's hit.

Laughter burst out from back where everyone else was.

I rose slowly when I noticed that I was on the ground.

The tree that I hit had a huge imprinted bella in it where I had hit it, it was really deep too.

I stumbled a little when I tried to walk.

A loud cracking noise filled the air, the tree was snapping, then started to fall sideways onto another tree.

The laughter got harder when they heard this.

The tree I hit smashed into the one next to it casing a domino effect.

The tree dominoes that I had created made a path all the way back to the others.

Everyone was on the ground in a fit of laughter including Edward. _Hang on,_ I thought. _I froze him?_

I couldn't help it even I started laughing.

"W-W-Wolves" Alice spat between laughs.

Everyone stopped laughing, I could smell them.

I ran over to Edward.

"I froze you." I whispered so only he could hear me.

"You did."

"Then why are you unfrozen? I didn't unfreeze you."

Before he could answer back the wolves came out of the forest, all but one came out in wolf form, Seth.

"Hi" Carlisle greeted them.

"Hi" Edward spoke for the wolves.

"What can we do for you?"

"We heard loud crashes that were trees falling but too many trees, so we came to check it out."

"oh, that was my fault."

All eyes turned to me.

"You caused all thoses trees to come down?"

"Yeah"

Low rumbles erupted from the wolves, they were laughing at me! Seth was rolling around on the ground.

Sam ran into the forest and came back soon after in human form.

"Did you really do that Bella?" He asked for himself.

"Yes."

Then he too was on the ground laughing.

He suddenly got up off the gound.

"Will be seeing you soon."

With that he walked back into the forest. Seth was the last to leave the meadow and waved just before he was in the forest.

"Why was Seth in human form?"

"He wanted to ask me something without the others knowing."

"What did he ask you?"

"If you can call him later."

"Really! What did you say" After remembering my past I felt bad for some of the others.

"I nodded. But we should go hunting first you look thirsty."

"I feel thirsty. Oh yeh, how did you unfreeze?"

"I don't know, Carlisle?"

"Yes?" He came over to us.

"Before Bella hit the tree, she froze me, but then i unfroze and she didn't do it."

"Hmmm, I have a theroy, if Bella freezes someone that's close to her but then does something that would have hurt her when she was human they unfreeze. Rose?"

Rose came over with a curious look on her face.

"How close are you to Bella?"

"Um, Mediumish why?"

"Were going to try something. Bella, please freeze Edward and Rose."

_Stop Edward and Rose_

"Done."

"Now please run into a tree and will see what happens."

I did what he asked and ran at the closest tree. The tree broke again but didn't do another domino effect.

"Bella?" I love the sound of my angel's voice.

"Yeah." I turned to find him right behind me.

"Rose" Edward asked

She didn't move.

_Go Rose_

"Thanks" She went back to Emmett"

"Hmm, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme can you all come here please."

Once everyone was here Carlisle spoke again.

"Bella can you please freeze us all including Edward and run at a tree again."

_Everyone freeze_

I turned and ran but before I hit the next tree I turned to get a quick glimps of Edward and didn't see the tree that i just knocked down.

Of course I fell over, mayby old Bella is coming back.

"Bella." Once again my angel's voice spoke only this time he was trying to hold back his laughter that was about to burst out of him.

If I were human, my face would look like a beetroot.

He helped me up.

"Did anyone else unfreeze?"

"No, Just me."

"I suppose I had better unfreeze them then" I sighed at the prospect of facing Emmett.

_Go Everyone_

As soon as Emmett was unfrozen he was for the second time tonight on the ground beside himself. It didn't help matters that he was the one dead straight behind me, looking straight at me when I tripped.

Emmett was the last one to stop laughing.

"Interesting Bella. It appears that like I said before but with a small change, that if you do something that would have hurt you when you were human you unfreeze Edward. Can you think of why this might be?"

"Um, all I can think of is that if I was in danger he would save and try to protect me, and that if i was close to fall or gtting hurt he would try to catch me or try to spot me before I got hurt. Or when he left how I heard his voice when ever I was in danger or doing something stupid." I racked my brains to see if here was something I had missed.

"Well that would fit in with what's happening here." He was silent for a minute then spoke again.

"Ok, I think we're done here, Edward you can take Bella hunting now. Emmett can you go with them?"

Before Emmett could respond Edward jumped in.

"We should be fine, Emmett can go home, I'm taking Bella somewhere different this time."

I looked up at Edward, his beautiful crocked grin on his perfect face. He looked back down at me then wrapped his arm around me resting it on the furthest shoulder away from him.

"We'll see you at home then." Esme said as Emmett and Rose started off.

"Bella you'll love it up there." The pixie said before turning and following Esme, Carlisle and Jasper.

"Where are we going?"

Alice had a vision of us hunting bobcat and you loving it as much as I love moutain lion and Emmett with grizzlies. There is an over populated area of bobcat's just north of the Makah reserve."

"We had better get going then." I went up onto my toes, he got the jist of what I was tring to do and bent down to meet my lips.

He pulled away after a second.

"Follow me love." He ran off into another direction.

We found the bobcats, they were beautiful! Now I know why Edward loves moutain lion, If this is how good moutain lion tastes for him then i have found my moutain lion.

After we fed we headed back.

"Bella, you're moving a little like a bobcat now." We had just passes the Makah's forest.

"You always move like a moutain lion too."

When we got back hime we went straight up to our room to call Seth.

When I opened the door there was a box on the bed. It was wrapped in light purple and pink striped wrapping paper.

"Edward what's that?"

"A present for you open it."

I unwrapped the present, it was a mobile phone.

Once I had it out of it's box it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Seth."

"Seth! How have you been?"

"Ok, what about you?"

"Great! Edward said you wanted to talk. I'm so happy about that because i've missed you so much!"

"I'm glad to hear it, I've missed you too. Um, about that news. It's not on a happy note."

"What?"

"Um well, things are changing on the reserve, you guys are in trouble, you had better leave if you want to stay safe."

"What's happening?"

"it's, gotta go Bells, Leah is home."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The phone went dead.


	11. Hurry

**R&R please.**

BPOV

I hung up the phone and turned to Edward.

If I could cry I would have, I sat down on the bed. Edward came over and sat down next to me then picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"It'll be ok Bella." He wrapped his arms around me.

I buried myself into his chest.

We sat there for hours until we were interrupted by Alice as she burst into the room.

"We're all going to disappear in half an hour."

My phone rang; both Alice and Edward looked at me.

"Hello?"

"Bella, you guys have to leave **NOW**."

"Why?" there was no answer.

"Seth? Seth are you there?"

The phone went dead.

"Quick, pack whatever you can, we have to go." Alice ran back out of the room.

Edward pulled me into the wardrobe and started packing his clothes.

I grabbed one of my suit cases out of the corner and just chucked clothes into it. Edward finished before me so he went to pack the other room. We were done in ten minutes.

Everyone was loading their cars, with their things, Edward and I put our things into his car. We had seven minutes before we were going to disappear. When we finished we gathered around in a circle outside, so Carlisle could talk to us.

"We're going up to Alaska to our emergency house until I find somewhere else. Are our futures back yet?"

"Yes but we have to hurry."

**Yes small chapter but i've done this on porpouse coz i want you to wait...**

**Am I killing you yet with having to wait?**

**I want to know if I am coz you guys are gonna have to wait for tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**guess what gonna happen and i'll send you a small snippet of the chapter, if you guess right.**

**R&R please! i need to here back from you!**

**the more reviews i get the faster I write the chapters**


	12. Poll

Poll:

There is a Poll on my profile about what to do with Jake.

Please go on and vote for the what you want to see happen to him.


	13. Werewolves

**Sorry it took a little bit to update this chapter.**

**if you have not yet voted on the poll on my profile can you please do so as I can't write anymore until I find out what you want to happen to Jacob. read&review**

JPOV

Werewolves

Sam and Jake Patrolling

(Jake, what's up?)

(You! It's how you're so clam with them!)

(I don't like this either, but we have to wait!)

(No, it's passed waiting! Look what waiting did!)

When I got home Charlie's cruiser was parked out the front. Charlie was leaving when I reached the door.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Tired, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, night Jake."

"Bye Charlie."

Billy was getting a drink when I walked in.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey, I'm going to bed."

"Ok then, night."

DREAM:

I was walking down a dirt road on either side of me were thick forest.

I wasn't walking for long until I reached a fork in the road.

I was standing there trying to decide what path to take when two wolves came up the roads, one on each path.

When they reached me they stopped, the one on the right path spoke first.

"Pick this path Jake."

"No pick my path."

"Wait who are you two?"

"I'm you if you pick to wait," the right replied.

"I'm you if you decide not to wait."

"What will happen if I decide not to wait?"

"You'll become the alpha male of the pack and wage the war on the bloodsuckers." The left said this with a huge grin across its face.

Before I could ask about the right side someone called my name.

DREAM END

"Jake," the voice called again followed by a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Jake." Embry and Quil walked in.

"Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sam wants to meet all of us at the usual spot."

"Sure, sure. I'll just get dressed give me a minute."

They walked back out of the room.

One the meeting was over I approached Sam.

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jake."

"Um, Well you know when I first joined how you said that I was meant to be alpha male and I said no, but you said that if I wanted to be alpha just talk to you."

"Yeh, go on."

"Well I wanted to say that I'm ready to be alpha male now."

"Ok, will have to call everyone back then."

He changed back to wolf.

Soon everyone was around the fire pit that only had the charcoal left overs of burnt wood in it.

"What is it?" Leah asked impatiently.

"We have an announcement to make." Sam looked at her as he said this.

"And"

"You all know that Jake's meant to be Alpha, so now he is in charge and we have to listen to him"

There was a loud thunderous roar a few miles away but sounded as if it was right next to us. It was followed by the sound of trees falling over, and a lot of them too.

"Right lets go see what happened Sam, you pretend to still be alpha, everyone else go along with it and no one tell them anything." Once I had finished we all morphed into wolf form and followed the sound of the trees that were still falling.

We arrived at a huge meadow to find the leeches rolling around on the ground in laughter; Bella was standing next to the bloodsucker who was also laughing.

A mass of trees looked like someone had played tree domino.

After taking in the scene I noticed that someone's thoughts were missing, Seth's.

**A/N **_**italics**_** are Sam's thoughts.**

The oldest one spoke first "Hi."

Hi

"Hi." the leech interpreted for us.

"What can we do for you?"

_We heard crashes that were unnatural and came to check it out._

"We heard crashes that were unnatural and came to check it out."

"That was my fault." Bella said.

You caused all those trees to come down?

"You caused all those trees to come down?"

"Yeh."

Low rumbles came out of all of us to laugh at her, out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth rolling around on the ground.

Sam ran into the forest and came back soon after in human form.

"Did you really do that Bella?" He asked for himself.

"Yes."

Then he too was on the ground laughing.

He suddenly got up off the ground.

"We'll be seeing you soon."

We all departed back into the forest soon joined by Seth's thoughts but he was singing Kryptonite in his head. He's hiding something from me I know it.

Once he transformed back to human when he was near his house I stopped Leah.

"I want you to keep a very, very close eye on Seth. He's up to something."

"Ok."

**Read and Review.**

**Don't review if your gonna flame me. coz if you don't like my story then you don't have to read it.**


	14. Seth

**Next chapter is here! tomorrow i'll try to write up the next chapter but might not post it for a few days as I need to then send it to my Beta Tiarne. I have got writers block at chapter 16 that is chapte 17 on here so just wait and i'll try to get the chapter before it up. my block is really bad. it gose away for like a page then comes back. ahh! stuiped writers block!**

**read and review!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Jaq**

Seth's POV

When I walked in the door the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Seth, it's Alice. Bella will be home tomorrow at 10:42 call her then."

"Bye Seth."

"Bye Alice."

Just as I hung up Leah walked through the door.

Then the phone rang again.

"Hello"

"Hey Seth, is Leah there?"

"I'll get her for you, who's this?"

"Emma, thanks."

"Leah, phone." I called

"She's coming now."

"Kay, bye Seth."

"Here she is." I handed the phone over to Leah, then left the room.

I wasn't on patrol tonight so I had a whole sixteen hours before I could call Bella.

The night passes slowly. I couldn't even get to sleep. I got of my bed at 10 to make it seam like I had slept.

But before I could call Bella I would have to get rid of Leah. This wasn't a problem as at 10:30 she said she was going down the shops.

I called Bella at 10:42 just like Alice said. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Seth."

"Seth! How have you been?"

"Ok, what about you?"

"Great! Edward said you wanted to talk. I'm so happy about that because I've missed you so much!"

"I'm glad to hear it, I've missed you too. Um, about that news. It's not on a happy note."

"What?"

"Um well, things are changing on the reserve, you guys are in trouble, you had better leave if you want to stay safe."

"What's happening?"

"It's, gotta go Bells, Leah is home."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone just as Leah walked into the kitchen and through a suspicious glare at me. She glared at me while she crossed the room and placed the bag that she was caring on the table and unpacked it.

"Who were you on the phone to?"

"A mate."

"What mate?"

"Nick"

"What did he want?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"But it's not your business to know."

I walked out of the house before she could ask another question. The whole pack was there.

"Hey Seth, is Leah here?"

"Yeh I'm here." I said as she walked out the door.

"Good, I tried to call but it was engaged. I have some news for everyone." Jake stated to walk into the forest once he finished, everyone followed.

Once everyone was in the forest he spoke again. "They have broken the treaty, the war must start now. No more waiting, it's time to fight. I'll call everyone half and hour before we attack."

Everyone started heading back out of the forest.

I have to warn Bella and the Cullen's.

"Leah." Jake called.

She replied with a nod. He must know something up.

Sure enough the only place she would leave me alone was then I wanted to go to the toilet and even then she waited outside the door. A couple of hours passed then I got my chance.

Sam showed up and wanted to talk to her. I ran to the phone and dialed Bella's number. She answered after two rings this time.

"Hello?"

"Bella, you guys have to leave **NOW**."

I turned to see Leah and Sam right behind me, Leah grabbed the phone and Sam grabbed me.

"You get to stay here while we fight if you're tipping them off, Jake's orders." Sam told me as he dragged me to a tree outside then tied me up with metal chains.

I wasn't anger as I should have been; at least I tipped them off. Leah came running outside to us.

"Nick's on his way."

A few minutes later Nick came, I wouldn't be able to go into wolf form with him around he'd have a heart attack.

"Why's Seth tied up?"

"Don't worry just watch him and don't untie him."

"Kay."

Sam and Leah ran into the forest. Nick turned to me; he had a lighter skin tone than me and long black hair pulled in a ponytail.

"So why are you tied up?"

Well Sam didn't tell me not to say why I was tied up so I guess I could tell Nick.

"I tipped the Cullen's off."

"So you're tied up because you tipped the Cullen's off."

"Yeh."

"So they're mad at you for tipping them off."

"Yeh."

"What did you tip them off about?"

"Something bad."

"Which is?"

"I can't say."

"Can you tell me then who told Sam and Leah to tie you up?"

"Jake."

"My cousin Jake told them to do this to you?"

"Yeh"

All of a sudden Nick was shaking uncontrollably, then he was this huge ochre coloured wolf.

"Now can you untie me and I can explain?"

He came over and destroyed the chains. I changed into wolf form straight away.

"Nick?" everyone was thinking.

"Nick, clam down ok?"

It took him a few minutes but then he was human again, so I changed back as well.

"What the hell just happened?"

"The stories are true, the werewolves and the Cullen's being vampires. Anyway I have to help the Cullen's are you with me or not?"

"Why help them?"

"They're good, look Nick you're my best mate, I don't wanna fight you. Are you with me or not?"

He pondered the question for a few seconds.

"I'm with you."

"Great. Were not safe as wolves, so we'll have to find them another way." I ran inside and dialled Bella's number.

"Bella, where are you guys headed quick?"

"Alaska, up near Denali, why?"

"Were coming up"

"Ok."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Seth."

I hang up and turned to Nick.

"They're going up to Alaska near Denali."

"Um, Seth, how are we going to get to Alaska?"

"Emily, if we can get her to drive us to the airport and catch a plane up there."

I turned back to the phone and dialled Sam and Emily's place.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily."

"Oh hey Seth."

"Um Emily can you do Nick and I a favour?"

"Yeh, what is it Seth?"

"Can you drive us to the airport?"

"Ah, ok, when do you need to be picked up?"

"Now."

"I'll be right around, Emma is with me."

While we waited we grabbed a bag and chucked clothes into it, Nick was the same size as me so we didn't worry about going around to his place.

A beep of a car horn came from out the front just after we zipped the bag up.

"I'll meet you outside" I told Nick.

He took the bag with him; once he was out I grabbed my hidden money for emergencies out of my jock draw, then ran out to the car.

**A/N: if you have forgotten what Emma looks like go back to Jake's Tail i.e first chapter.**

"Hey!" Emily and Emma said at the same time. Emma's a year younger then us.

"Nick Emma, Emma Nick" I started before a giggle came from Emma.

"Err Seth, Nick just imprinted on Emma." Emily said as she reached the road.

"Ok" this was now going to take longer to explain.

The drive to the airport went fast as I explained everything to Nick.

A plane was leaving in half an hour with seats left. It was no stops so we brought tickets for that flight; while we waited I went and got a cheap mobile from on of the stores.

"Flight A7789 to Denali, Alaska now boarding." The speaker ran through out the airport.

Nick kept on finding new questions to ask me on the flight which took my mind away from the background noises of babies constant crying, high pitched squeaky annoying little kids voices bugging their parents that they were bored, the sound of someone barffing the followed by the smell, airhostess asking if people would like to buy beverages and the occasional captain's commentary on various topics.

Nick and I were thrilled when the plane landed, we could stretch our legs for the first time in four hours. I called Bella straight away.

"Bells, it's Seth. We're off the plane."

"We'll be there soon."

"See you later then."

**I know alot of talking in this chapter but i feel that i needed to have alot of converstation, but thats just me!**

**remember to R&R!**

**just don't flame! like I said last chapter don't send reviews if your just going to flame me when you could just stop reading it!**

**vote on the Poll!**


	15. Blind

**I hope that you like this chapter not much happens in it but it gives a really good discription of the Cullen's emergancy's house.**

**Review please!! and if you haven't voted on my profile please do so as I have major writers block and need to know what you guys want Jake's future to be in it! next chapter I will be closing the poll so hurry up and vote! I want 50 reviews before I put the next chapter up so review!**

**I'm also starting another new story as well and ill hopefully have the first chapter to that up soon and also am write now writing a one-shot!**

**REVIEW!**

JPOV

When we arrived at their house it was raining, the smell wasn't as strong as it should have been because of the rain, washed some of it away but it still stank!

(One of you go check the windows to see if you can see inside.)

Paul went up and looked inside the wall-sized window.

(Nearly everything but the big things are gone.)

(Damn it! Ok lets all go back we have to find out were they went.) I stalked off into the forest.

BPOV

We arrived at a huge mansion that was bigger then the one in Forks. It was red brick and had four stories and big double oak front doors. Forest surrounded the house but was laced in white snow.

Edward drove around to the back of the house to a huge garage; my blue Ferrari F50 was parked in it.

My Phone rang.

"Bella, its Seth. We're off the plane"

"We'll be there soon."

"See you later then."

When I hung up the phone we were parked next to my car.

"I'll go get them."

"Take my car and I'll take everything to our room."

"I'll see you when I get back."

"Love you."

"Love you."

He lent over and gave me a quick but passionate kiss before going and getting into my car.

I was in a trans-like state as I watched him speed away down the drive. I didn't notice Alice replace where Edward had been sitting until she shut the door.

"Why did our futures disappear, they can't have found us that fast."

"Seth and Nick are coming, that's why."

"I hate being blind."

"I can't imagine what it's like to not be able to see the future." I joked.

"Very funny Bella." She let out a huge sigh. "Anyway, do you want to see the house?"

"Sure, I need to know where everything is anyway."

We got out of the car and walked over to the house entering through a glass door with an oak fame that lead us into the kitchen.

The kitchen was modern; we walked through to the dinning room where a large mahogany table stood with matching chairs around it.

"The table's beautiful."

"Esme made it."

The living room was large, the window that was a wall faced east. Again just like their Forks home it looked like someone had knocked down walled to make it one big room. The house had a different scent to it, pinecones.

I only just noticed that he house was fully furnished, a plasma was set up on the north wall in front of it and on the ground was Emmett plugging in a variety of game consoles into the TV.

We walked out to where the front door was. It had two stair cases on either side of the room leading up meeting at the top; it looked like something from a castle. I could just picture rose and Alice walking down them, one hand on the banister, wearing formal dresses with their hair done up. As the walked down their eyes are locked on Emmett and Jasper who are in tuxes their eyes also locked but on Rose and Alice.

The stairs had white carpet that ran down the middle of them.

The first floor had a door on the left and a door on the right; the door on the right was closer to the stairs that lead up at the other end of the hallway. "That's Rose and Emmett's room," she pointed to the door on the left. "Carlisle's office." She pointed to the door on the right.

We made our way up the stairs and got off them at the third floor as they continued to the fourth floor. Again there were only two doors on this floor as well, "Esme and Carlisle's room" she pointed to the right door that was all the way down the other end of the hall. "Mine and jasper's room." She pointed to the left door that was only a few feet from us.

We turned around and continued up to the next floor; just like the last two floors it only had two doors. "The guest room" she pointed to the door on the left that was in the middle of the hall as she walked over to the door on the right just a few feet from us. "Edward and your room" she said as she opened the door.

It was bigger then our room at Forks. The walls were painted white with a feature all of pale gold, there was another window wall with the same color pale gold curtains to match the feature wall. The carpet was white and shag style. A bed that looked almost identical to the one in Forks was on one side of the room; the only difference was that it had all its metal pieces still on it. CD holders were stuck in the wall and a black leather couch was just in front of the window. I walked into the bathroom which was bigger then the last one too. The detail was amazing, it had white tiles with what looked like real gold detailed into it.

"It's real gold leaf." Alice answered from behind me just as I was about to ask her if it was.

"Our futures will disappear in ten minutes."

"Ok, well I had better bring everything in then."

I ran down the stair and was nearly at the door but stopped when I saw something big and black. I hadn't noticed the piano before when I came in the living room with Alice before. My mind jumped to Edward yarning for him. I missed him anytime we spent away from each other.

I unloaded the car, just as I placed the last box down in our room I heard my car speed up the drive followed by the foul smell of wolves.

I ran outside to greet them.

"Hey Bella." Seth and Nick said at the same time when I reached them, my nose was filled with the bad smell of werewolves I could only imagine what my car would smell like.

"Hey Seth, Hey Nick."

"You look beautiful Bells but stink really badly." Nick said his mouth hanging open a bit.

"Emm, Thanks. But you smell just as bad to us as we do to you. So what is happening on the reserve?" I asked as we headed towards the house.

"You'd better fill them in, I don't know all the details." Nick said to Seth.

The rest of the Cullen's we assembled in the living room.

"Let's go to the dining room, are you two hungry?" Carlisle asked.

"Esme and I stopped on the way to get food" Nick's face started to turn green. "That you eat." Carlisle added quickly.

We all walked through to the dinning room where a ton of food was on the table. Pies, Chips, cans of soft drink and a lot more were spread out on the table. It didn't look or smell appealing to eat; I can see why Edward always said it looked disgusting. Everyone took a seat around the table next to their other and Seth and Nick sat next to Edward and I.

"Ok Seth you have the floor." Carlisle waved him to start.

"Jake's gone nuts! Just before Bella decided to play dominos with the trees he became the alpha of the pack and we can't do anything about it as he was always meant to be the alpha. He had Leah watch me. Right after I called you Bella the first time we had another meeting where he said and I quote "they have broken the treaty, the war must start now. No more waiting it's time to fight." Jake called Leah over just as everyone was leaving, he had more then likely told her to watch me, as she wouldn't leave me along after that.

"When I next called Sam had come to speak to Leah, I knew it would be the only way to call you again. When I didn't reply that was because Sam had pulled me away, then took me out to tie me up to a tree. Leah got Nick to come over so I couldn't go into wolf form in front of him but then he changed to wolf. I got him to calm down then we were off coming up here" a memory came into my mind, Quil walking along the side of the road after he tried to follow Jake and the others and the terrified look on his face because of how scared he was. I wonder if that could have also been Nick. "I don't know how long until the others work out where you are." Once he finished he grabbed a can of coke and a few pies, Nick had already had five pies.

"Thanks for telling us all of this and tipping us off." Esme thanked them with a warm smile.

Seth let out a wide yawn.

"You guys have the guest room that's across the hall from Bella and me on the forth floor." Edward said from beside me "We'll show you up there" Edward and I rose from the table at the same time as Seth and Nick, Edward wrapped his arm around me and I moved closer to him.

"So what else has been happening on the reserve, other then this?"

"Sam proposed to Emily and Nick imprinted just as we were leaving."

"Oh, who is she?"

"Her name's Emma, I met her when Emily drove us to the airport." Nick said as we started to climb the stairs to the third floor.

"Thanks again for the warning Seth, we really appreciate it. We know that you're close to _him_ and that it must be hard for you. Oh, sorry for being an idiot too."

"It's ok Bells, Jake's been a fare bit strange since he came back and has blocked everyone out. When were you an idiot?"

"When I was still human and Victoria was after me with Riley, and I thought that you were hurt when you were faking it so I cut myself to distract them." I hung my head a little.

"Don't be silly Bells, you didn't know. And anyway I'm just glad I got to fight something." A huge grin crossed his face from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes at his comment and decided to change the subject.

"Do the others know about Nick yet?"

"Yes, when Nick changed they all heard his thoughts. Jake didn't car his got you guys as number one priority."

"Here is your room" Edward opened the door for them to enter and we followed after them, but remained only a few steps inside the room.

The walls were a cream with the carpet a rose red color. There were two king size beds, one further down the room while the other was nearer to the door. Two bedside tables were next to the beds each one with an elegant lamp on it. Two doors led off from the room on for wardrobe and the other for the bathroom.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, Good night." Edward and I turned and left closing the door behind us.

**50 is the magic number for me to update so hurry up and hit that square button that says GO!**

**REVIEW!!**


	16. Check these out!

Have a look at two new stories that I just put up:

Have a look at two new stories that I just put up:

The Strangers

We have to get Ang, it's very important.

You have to vote for: We have to get Ang, it's very important! If you want me to continue it!


	17. Wrestling

**I am so, so sorry i haven't updated in ages! I didn't relise that i hadn't put this chapter up yet, i thought it was up! i have to change whats gonna happen in the next chapter after reading breaking dawn, you'll see why soon.**

**I am going to try and write chapters this weekend coz i'm only working tomorrow night and thats it but i have my little brother and sister's concent tomorrow and a few other things as well as going to see Pies vs Swans at telstra dome tomorrow night can't wait!**

**but i don't have anything on sunday so i will more then likly be writing then.**

**oh and also basketball tonight.**

**I had to do a writing folio for english and i asked if i could do a fanfiction, Mrs. Taylor said i could so I used The Strangers, so i suggest that u guys should read it.**

** Please review!**

APOV

I watched Edward, Bella, Seth and Nick leave the dining room so that Seth and nick could see where they would be sleeping.

Jasper stood up taking me hand in the process and pulling me outside. We walked without talking down the garden path to a wooden bench.

When we got there he sat down and pulled me into his lap, I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

We sat there just like that for a while until I finally spoke.

"I hate this." I mumbled.

"I know you hate this, you hated it a few months ago, so it's not surprising that you hate it a second time round." He whispered while sending waves of calmness over me, erasing the annoyance that had been there.

"Stupid fur balls. I hate this. I'll give them blind." I mutted to myself while Jasper send more calmness over me.

We sat in silence for a while again, I kept on trying to have visions, and after a while I got one.

Vision:

_Emmett and jasper were having an arm wrestling contest. Rose was cheering Emmett on while I cheered Jasper on. Edward and Bella were watching t__oo._

_Emmett's arm pushed Jasper's over after a few tries. He was gloating a lot about being raining champion._

Vision End.

I jumped to my feet and ran inside pulling Jasper with me.

Seth and Nick came down the staircase when we walked in, they both stopped.

"We're just going for a walk." Nick said then started to walk down the stairs again.

"Ok" I replied in my bell like voice.

We walk on though to the living room at sat down on one of the love seats resuming the same position that we had just been in before.

After a few minutes Jasper spoke "I think I might challenge Emmett in an arm wrestling contest." As if on cue Emmett came bounding into the room hand in hand with Rose.

"I accept your challenge, dinning room?"

"Of course."

All four of us went into the dinning room where Edward and Bella both waiting, Edward's hair was a little bit out of place.

They took their seats and waited.

"Ready, set, go" Edward called and they started.

Rose was cheering Emmett on while I cheered Jasper on. Edward and Bella were watching too.

Emmett's arm pushed Jasper's over after a few tries. He was gloating a lot about being raining champion.

BPOV

I watched as Emmett practically jumped up and down, while shouting that he won. He looked like a little kid won some huge big raffle.

I felt bad for Jasper; he looked up at me and smiled a small smile.

I wanted to bring Emmett's big fat, over sized head down a notch or two.

"Common Emmett lets go." I looked up at Edward to see my favorite crooked smile on his angel like face. Emmett stopped to turn and face me. A flicker of shock crossed his face but disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Ok Bella, lets go." He sat back down in the same seat, while I sat down where Jasper had been.

He already had his arm ready, just before I put my hand in position I noticed that Esme and Carlisle had come in to watch. I put my hand in place and waited, this time it was Alice how said go.

It only took me a few seconds to put Emmett's hand on the table. He just started at me in shock.

"Bella is now the champion!" Jasper said happily. I didn't catch all of it but Emmett muttered something about being a newborn.

"Let's wrestle then Bella."

"Ok."

"Take it outside." Esme said as she walked into the kitchen.

Everyone got up and head outside. I pulled myself closer to Edward as we walked out the back.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Edward whispered his velvet voice in my ear so only I could hear him.

"You can hear how smug he is, and I want to deflate his big fat head." I whispered back to him.

EPOV

She's spot on about how smug he is and it wouldn't hurt him to get a heads closer to a normal size either.

"You have two very good points there." We had reached about halfway between the house and the forest, so Bella didn't have time to reply.

"Ready, set go." Alice said as Emmett and Bella started to circle each other.

Emmett made the first move and lunged at Bella; she dodged it and grabbed his arm. Everyone was cheering mostly for Bella. She got him on the ground quickly and held him down. Emmett managed to get free, but Bella went flying off his back into a tree that broke on impact. She ran at Emmett when he had his back to the tree she had hit and pinned him to the ground.

"One, two, three. Bella wins." Alice called.

_Stupid newborn strength. _Emmett thought as he ran inside followed by Rose as they went up to their room.

Bella came over and wrapped her arms around me and put her head to my chest. "Edward, can we go for a walk?"

"Sure love." I took her small hand and pulled her towards the forest, walking at a human pace.

We walked in silence, I wish I could hear her thoughts, I know something is worrying her just by the look on her face, not matter how had she tries to hide it.

"What are you thinking? It's killing me not knowing."

"It's all my fault." We stopped walking her gaze dropped to the ground while mine stayed on her face.

"What's your fault?" I lifted her head up with my hand.

"Everything, moving, and the broken trea-" I cut her off. "Shhh, Bella, stop. It's not your fault, none of it is, so don't blame yourself for any of it ok. Ok?" I took her precious head in my hands, she looked into my eyes and I looked back into hers. Leant in to kiss her as she lent in and closed her eyes. Just before our lips met a loud howl cried out in pain just north of us.

**Please review i need to know what you think or else i feel sad :( and think that its not good and thats why u don't want to review :(**


	18. Friends

**Ok, I have a feew things to say, some good and some bad. I'll start with the bad first.**

**If you don't already know Stepheine Meyer is most likly NOT continuing with Midnight Sun. if you have facebook go and join all the potitions on there and do what ever you can to get Midnight Sun back up and running.**

**this is a longer chapter then the last but only by one page so sorry. I need to think about what is going to happen but can't do it at the moment as of family issues happening right now so i thought i would get this to you guys now.**

**I need a new Beta as Tirane disided that she didn't want to do it any more.**

**now to the good.**

**If you would like to be my beta send me a message telling me why you want to be my beta.**

BPOV

My eyes flew open; I grabbed Edward's hand and started to run pulling him along behind me.

Their puttered scent filled my nostril after seconds of running.

When we reached Seth there was a huge ocker wolf that had to have been Nick. Seth was human shaking Tanya's hand, while Nick was just behind Seth with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Edward! Bella! How nice to see the newlyweds." Tanya cried in her musical voice as she came over to us at a vampire speed; taking us into a huge when she reached us.

"Seth, why did you let your guard down?" Nick said after changing back.

"Don't worry Nick, Tanya's a friend. Her family is like the Cullen's. I met Tanya at Edward and Bella's wedding." Seth explained to Nick.

"Seth! You still shouldn't let your guard down so easy." cried Nick.

Edward, Tanya and I just watched the two 15 year olds bicker between themselves for a few minutes, before Edward interrupted. "Guys, you done yet? Its fine, Seth knew Tanya and knew she was a friend. We'll see you back at the house later."

NPOV

I waited until a few minutes after Edward, Bella and Tanya had left, then turned to Nick who was already a wolf. I quickly changed and his thoughts filled my head as we started walking slowly back.

"I'm sorry Nick I didn't know that you would take it that badly"

"Sure, sure."

"How much have you been hanging around Jake? You're starting to sound like him."

"What?"

"When you said 'sure, sure'."

"Oh yeh, I dunno where that came from."

Seth's head filled with Leah all of a sudden.

_Leah barged though the front door angry, all of the old pack got up and walked to meet her._

"_Leah, can we talk about this please." Sam said following her as she charged like a bull down the narrow hallway._

_In response she just let a growl out of her clenched teeth. Her whole body was shaking._

_Before anyone could say anything else she quickly opened her bedroom door and hurried inside slamming the door behind her._

"_Leah." Sam moaned._

"_WHAT!" she barked back from behind her door._

"_We know how you fe-"_

"_DON'T! DON'T SAY YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO GOT DUMPED FOR EMILY AND THEN HAS TO SEE THEM EVERY FUCKING DAY! OR HAVE THEM IN YOUR HEAD! She screamed._

_Slowly some of the wolves back away terrified of the nutter behind the door._

_Sam turned to everyone and waved them away. Seth turned to go away but Sam put a hand on his shoulder to make him stay._

_Sobs came from the other side of the door._

"_Leah, what happened?" Seth asked._

"_I thought I could run away from it all. But no I can't get away from this fucking fait!"_

"Can you hear anyone else's thoughts or just ours?"

"Just us 2, why?"

"Jake would have ad someone as a wolf 24/7 looking for something to find where we are, we have to tell the others."

**Please review**


	19. Anxious

**Yes, yes i know it has been like 2 moths for this chapter to get up but i had no idea how i was gonna have the story next so i have 2 chapters for u guys.**

**i'm so sorry if u guys are pissed at me for not updating sooner but i have a whole lot of crap in my life right now and none of it is about to piss off, so sorry.**

**good news is that it is now the wonderful time of year! christmas holidays! woop woop!**

**i should hoppfully be updating sooner.**

**please review it would make me happy in my own hell that is surrounding me right now**

BPOV

Edward suddenly stopped kissing me and looked up with a startled look on his face. Quickly grabbing my wrist, he pulled me off our bed and we flew down the stairs.

I was just about to ask him what is going on when he suddenly spoke.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme go to the living room now! And _no_ buts Emmett."

We had just reached the living room when, the front door opened and Seth and Nick came in.

"Everyone is coming now." Edward answered someone's thought. Right on queue everyone came into the living room and sat down.

Alice was next to jasper on the loveseat with her head on his chest, while Jasper had one arm around her.

Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap and looked very bored with this whole situation, Emmett on the other hand had the look on his face that told everyone he was ready for a fight and _desperately_, wanted to take down who ever was the biggest.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the other loveseat , Esme had her head tucked into Carlisle's shoulder.

Nick was leaning on the wall while, Seth took the armchair. Edward and I stayed standing. Me in front of him with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ok, what has happened?" Carlisle spoke quickly, taking in the anxious look on Nick's face.

Before anyone could speak the front door was broken down and in he stepped.

**please review**


	20. Horror House

**i know i have been a while but i'm sorry, i am having a had time at the moment so just wait.**

**i do plan to write chapters tomorrow as i have a day off so yeh.**

**Mad book tj once again ur reviews rock and also my beta Penny Vanquish.**

**And check out Mad book tj's stuff (the letter from harry to ginny rocks! i love it) and also vanquish's ones as well.**

**If u haven't read Vampire Academy i really suggest that u guys do so. i was reading it till 6am sunday morning! i couldn't put it down!**

**Yes it is a short chapter i'm sorry about it**

**ENJOY!**

Recapping the last chapter with Jacob's POV:

JPOV

When we arrived at their house it was raining, the smell wasn't as strong as it should have been because of the rain, washed some of it was disguised, but it still stank!

(One of you – I don't care who – go check the windows to see if you can see inside.)

Paul went up and looked inside the wall-sized window.

(Nearly everything but the big things are gone.)

(Damn it! Ok lets all go back we have to find out were they went.)

I stalked off into the forest.

Jacob's POV.

Once I left the house everyone went their separate ways home, I stayed as a wolf incase the others found something.

Lucky for me one of them did.

I didn't know how long it had been since Sam returned to human form but, soon he was back inside my head.

"Jake, I got something from Emily."

"Yeh, what is it?"

"Seth and Nick asked her to drive them to the airport." I suddenly relished something.

"Denali!" I quickly howled to get everyone to be in wolf form _now_ so, that we could leave.

Once everyone's thoughts filled my head, I quickly explained to them and we were off. Running though the wood, headed to Alaska.

I don't know why I didn't think of it before! Bella had been going to go the collage in Alaska and when we killed that vampire in the meadow, he had mentioned something about a place called Denali and how a vampire would avenge him.

We ran non-stop until we reached Denali.

I didn't take us long to come across Seth and Nick's scent, they had been wandering the forest just minutes before hand.

We stalked them slowly and carefully, staying back just enough that they wouldn't notice us. They ended up leading us back to the house that was obviously the Cullen's. It was so extravagant that a queen might use as a holiday house.

Staying out of hearing range of the leaches, we watched as Seth and Nick ran though the door.

While we waited a few minutes I told everyone to take places around the house.

"Sam take the back, Quil take the right side, Embry, the left, Paul the far corner to the right, Leah you stay he-"

"Why do I have to stay here?! Just because I'm a girl"

"Leah shut up! Your staying here to cover my rear and the front. Collin & Brady I want you guys to take the front to corners. I don't care what corner you take just pick and Jared take the last corner at the back on the left." As I told everyone where to go they all went quickly and while also staying out of hearing range.

"Don't come closer till I move." I instructed, and with that I ran forward and entered the house of horror.

**Review**


	21. Sad

**I'm very sad guys**

**I got NO reviews for the 2 chapters that I posted the other day**

**I don't know if u guys want me to continue with this story or not cause I'm not getting any reviews so i dont know if u guys are liking it or not?**

**i'm going to put a poll up and u can vote on it if u want me to continue the story or you can send me a pm or a review for chapter 19/20**

**you pick but i'm not writing more until i find out if it's worth writing more or if i'm just wasting my time instead of writing on of the other storys.**

**which u guys should check out my other stories as well.**


	22. AN

**Sorry, this isn't another chapter, but i throught i better tell you guys why i might not update for a while.**

**My Reasons:**

*** This week in melbourne it is in the high 40's, so i cant be stuffed doing ANYTHING.**

*** Because of the heat, we sometimes lose the power like we did today.**

*** We live in an area when if the temp in melbourne is ment to be say 42, then we would have it at around 46/47.**

*** My brother's birthday is on sunday**

*** Going out Friday and Saturday**

*** For school I have 4 novels to read by monday and i only got them yesterday.**

*** School starts Monday**

*** Because of the heat i cant be stuffed reading the books, and they dont look like i would like them and they will take me around a day each.**

*** The nighttime i the only time i can read them.**

*** Sunday night i have to train my little sister's basketball team.**

*** Their first game is Friday**

**Aside from all of these i will try my hardest to get another chapter up soon, for the time being check out:**

**Love-Life-Twilight's stories, mainly: 101 ways to kill Jacob**

**Bellapouts' story: Mutation to vampire**

**Sorry for not having a chapter for you**

**Jaq**


End file.
